


RWBY: A Damaged Redemption

by KnaveKnight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Comedy, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnaveKnight/pseuds/KnaveKnight
Summary: In the World of Remnant, Two brothers find themselves neck and neck after they arrive at Beacon Academy. Their troubled past leaves the both of them distant. After much training together, competition isn't the only thing they will be worrying about. Several girls have grabbed the hearts of each of them...Including members of team RWBY. Will they seek destiny or a much darker path?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first RWBY story. I'm hoping something special comes out of this one. I want to focus on a blend of action and romance, because I personally believe relationships build over time. For the first two volumes, I'm thinking things are going to be very similar to the show, if not the same. Despite the Deja Vu, there will be plenty of moments to keep the plot interesting. Action, romance,...minor fluff later on. I'd like to tell the story of remnant through the eyes of my two main OC's as much as possible. Kyle and Cole. These brothers are just like anyone coming to beacon, they want to be huntsmen. Now it's time to hear their story as if they've been alongside everyone else the whole time.  
> (RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth LLC...I do not own or have the right for it. This is a work of fiction.) (Sadly)

Chapter 1  
  
Northern Sanus. several miles outside of Vale. A small peaceful village rested at the foot of a valley before stretching out towards miles of a willow tree, two people were outside a house.  
  
They were brothers.  
  
"HA…UH….YAH!" Cole grunted as he swung his battle axe left and right while practicing. The other brother, Kyle…sat on a log and cleaned his weapon of choice. He sat reading a book about strategy and making sure his Lance was in good condition.  
  
Cole had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that looked almost black. He was 16…and didn't have much longer until his next birthday. He was at medium height for his age, around 5'10. Kyle had dark green eyes and pitch black hair. He was 17 years of age, the eldest son. But only by a year. A proper measuring would put him around 6' two of them looked so alike one might mistake them for twins.  
  
Cole continued swinging as Kyle sat on the log under the tree and read his textbook while slowly cleaning his finished doing pull-ups on a tree branch before turning to look at his brother."Are you really going to sit there and clean your stupid Lance all day?" he asked irritated.  
  
"I intend to read my book and keep my weapon in good condition, Yes" Kyle answered him."How about we spare again, but no weapons this time?" Cole suggested."Are you sure?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"Positive….you aren't training. You've been reading all day" Cole said cracking his knuckles. "Yes, I am doing my training the way I see fit" Kyle told him. "No one said it had to be physical". "Let's just get this over with" Cole said raising his hands in a stance.  
  
Kyle set his book down and stood up just as the first punch came from his brother. He managed to dodge it, but the next one he had to block with his arm. Kyle kicked Cole in the leg, making him wince. He punched him in the ribcage just as Cole elbowed him in the jaw. He dodged the next two punches before hooking his left foot under Cole and tripping him. He angrily mumbled to himself before quickly standing back up. Kyle began backing up as a flurry of kicks came at him from Cole, and he did his best to dodge them.  
  
Kyle spun around again as he struck Cole's leg again, making him fall on the dirt." "Ugh!" he moaned falling on his back. Kyle offered his hand but Cole only ignored him as he stood to his feet. "Boy's, dinner's ready!" their mother yelled calling them immediately stopped sparring and walked towards the house.  
  
The two of them walked in through the doorway as their mother began setting the table. She was a plain woman. Yet she was different in her own way. She was quiet and very thin very her age. Her beauty had hardly faded since her youth but she did nothing to flaunt it.  
  
Her name was Maple.  
  
She had long brown hair and a light brown complexion she shared with her two sons. Her eyes shined with a dark orange, almost sepia with age. "Work up a sweat boys?" Maple asked the two. "Yes" both of them said at the same time."So why clean your weapon if you're hardly going to use it outside battle?" Cole asked his brother. "Training is far more important"  
  
"Weapon maintenance is the first key, a faulty or damaged weapon will do you no good" Kyle told him as they sat down at the table. "You don't think I already know that stupid?" Cole snapped at him before scooping a spoonful of peas and shoving them into his mouth.  
  
"Boys...be NICE" their mother warned from the kitchen. "Stupid ?" asked Kyle narrowing his eyes. " "You know your grandfather was born in Anima, not too far from Mistral…." She said interrupting quietly.  
  
"Ah,yes…I think I remember you telling us that quite some time ago mother" Kyle told her as he began eating. "Dinner is delicious mother, much better than your last one" "Better than your training routine.." Cole murmured taking another bite.  
  
"Cole, that's enough." Maple said picking up their glasses and filling them with fresh water. "No, it's fine" Kyle said raising his hand to stop her. "What about my training routine?" He said looking over at his brother. "Ha, I'm the one who does more than you, whether you like it or not" Cole smirked as he put a roll on his plate.  
  
"I do mine on my own time, thank you" Kyle answered impassively taking a sip of his drink."When?" Cole asked him. "I hardly ever see you pick up your weapon!" "Don't you think there will be plenty of competition at Beacon?!" Cole exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the dinner table.  
  
Behind them their mother quietly sighed as she continued washing the dishes."I do, but if father could see you now he'd be disappointed in your behavior…regardless of your training" Kyle replied three of them suddenly all paused at the comment and exchanged quick glances.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cole screamed as he threw his plate at the wall while kicking the table over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle asked blankly as he sat in his quickly glanced at his mother and angrily back at Kyle again before stomping to his room upstairs.

"Cole…..Cole come back!" Their mother called to him. "It's….my fault" Kyle said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I shouldn't have said anything" "Ever since…..IT .happened….Cole, he was never the same" Maple said as tears formed in her eyes.

"He doesn't need us anymore, he needs to learn to grow up and quit complaining" Kyle thought to himself. "He's broken….changed" she continued with a long sigh. The two of  them began picking up the pieces of the smashed plate and set the table .

After a long while, Kyle finished his meal and cleaned his plate so his mother could do dishes."So, when will the two of you be heading out?" Maple asked looking over her shoulder."I was planning on us heading out tomorrow morning...but since Cole's pretty mad at me, I was thinking of heading out on my own tonight" he told her bluntly. "Kyle…" his mother began. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. The serious look on her face told Kyle she was very worried about himself and his brother.

"It might not be safe to travel alone" Maple said as she rubbed her arm slowly."Vale is at least a week's walk from here mother" he told her. "Or More…" Maple added. "I want you to be looking out for your brother" Maple said as she looked out the window. "Cole didn't finish his time at Signal, I did..." he reminded her. "He isn't ready" "He has been training everyday with you" "You just saw that I tried to offer him some advice, how'd that turn out?" Kyle asked her. "You brought up your father, Kyle….you know how that makes him feel…" Maple replied shaking her head slowly.

"I….I apologize" he said embarrassingly while looking down at his feet. "He's hardheaded….he isn't safe out there by himself…ESPECIALLY with his anger problem" "He doesn't want my help" Kyle told her."Just think of all the trouble he will get into without the two of us…if someone says the wrong thing or does something to him" Maple said ignoring his last comment and turning to meet his gaze."I want you both going to Beacon together….and I mean traveling too mister" his mother demanded. "Everything will be fine if I stay on the road and travel during day" Kyle assured."Don't you mean…WE?" Maple asked crossing her arms while giving a stern look."Uh...of course mom" Kyle said chuckling nervously. "Good" Maple said hugging him.

"Maybe the two of you can get some family bonding in on the way there…hmm?" "I'm not so sure about that" Kyle replied as he rolled his eyes. They both looked at each other for a brief moment before his mother smiled back at him again. "Why don't you finish cleaning up here, and I'll go tell Cole the plan for tomorrow so he can pack?" she said. "You mean clean up the mess HE made?" Kyle asked her with small smile. "Sure mom" Maple gave him a frown before turning to leave the kitchen. She slowly walked upstairs to the second story in the house. Maple came to the second door on the right and paused. She gave a small knock before opening the door slightly and peering in.

"Cole…?" she whispered quietly. She looked into the dark room and saw her son lying on his bed with his back to the door. She stepped into the room and moved towards the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Maple asked as she gently came over and sat on his bed. "I'm FINE" Cole hissed sitting up as he quickly dried his eyes. "I was thinking you and Kyle could maybe travel together when you both leave for beacon?" Maple suggested.

 

"Why!?" Cole exclaimed. "The only thing we ever do is fight, I have to beg him to spar me!" "He cares about you more than you know" his mother said tenderly. "He's always putting me down; he obviously thinks he's better than me!" Cole stated angrily. "He just wants to help you improve Cole…that's all" she told him. "Whatever, I should just head to the academy by myself" he said. "If the two of you don't go together, you won't be going at all….do I make myself clear?" Maple warned him. "Okay, mom" Cole said reluctantly. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, but please try to have a little more self-control next time…okay Cole?" his mother said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not a child anymore.." he answered before pushing her hand off and standing up. Maple remained on his bed, watching him move across the room. She wanted to say something. She want comfort him, but couldn't think of anything else to raise his spirits.

"Guess I'll start packing then" Cole said glumly. "Ok….only take what you'll need dear" she reminded him. "I know…." He replied in a annoyed tone. "Well, tomorrow morning should be fine….get some rest okay?" Maple said stopping in the doorway. Cole didn't answer as he continued shoving things into his headed back downstairs to see Kyle finishing up packing his luggage. "So, everything alright?" Kyle asked his mother as she entered. "Yes, I suppose Cole's going to feel like tagging along after I talked with him

  she said stepping it the kitchen."I suppose, but we could stay at an Inn and grab some food when we pass through town" Kyle told her.

"Nonsense let your mother take care of you" Mabel replied as she smiled to herself. The sun set and the night quickly came for the three family members. Thoughts were numerous as they tried to get sleep for the coming day. Kyle was the first to wake, rising at the very peak of dawn where sunlight was barely to be seen. Cole finally came down the steps to see his brother sitting at the table with an empty plate. He walked over and set his bag and battle axe on the floor. "Are you hungry dear?" his mother asked. He looked over to see his mother cooking in the kitchen. He hadn't noticed her, she was so quiet."Um…no…I'm okay" Cole replied quietly. "It's going to be a long road ahead….better get some food in you" Kyle told him.

Cole only shook his head as their mother left the room to grab their food. "Why wait?" he asked giving Kyle a serious look. "Our mother would not approve of me taking off without you…that's why" Kyle told him as he picked up his knapsack and lance before heading for the front was about to respond but Maplel returned and handed them the food she had made. "Please…be safe you two, and stay TOGETHER" she said as her eyes began filling with tears. The two of them both gave her a hug before stepping out of the house.

"You going to be okay here by yourself?" Kyle asked turning back to his mother at the door. "Yes…of course I will" she said. "But there been those silly reports of crazy people and bandits running loose across Vale, terrorizing everyone…..but it's no big deal" she said brushing back her hair and laughing. Kyle gave her a very serious look. "Are you kidding me?!" "We can't just leave you unprotected like this!" He told her with a worried look on his face."Relax, I'm sure they're only rumors dear" Maple reassured him. Kyle gave her a doubtful nod before walking out the door and joining his brother both gave a final wave as they turned away from their house and reluctantly left the woman who had raised them.

They walked down the road that went through the village and continued far north towards of them walked in absolute silence, until Kyle turned to Cole and looked at him."I'm doing this for our mother, not for you" Cole only snorted and continued pacing next to him. The brothers…ready to cross Remnant together both realizedthe trip was going to take some time. After that, they would have to learn to put up with one another

 


	2. Vale

The two brothers walked north on a road towards destiny.

"I suppose we don't have much further now" Kyle told him.

"Yeah, but HOW much further?!" Cole asked as he took a sip from his canteen.

"A day and a half perhaps" Kyle guessed.

"What do you know?" he scoffed. "We won't make it on time…not at this pace" Cole said complaining.

"As long as we remember our training and stay vigilant we have a chance…" Kyle said. "We have to keep moving"

"I didn't finish at Signal... "Cole pouted.

"Neither did I" Kyle reminded him.

Both of them had previously gone to Signal Academy, a combat school on the island of Patch. They both left following the death of their father.

"But you came closer, so I'll just have to be better…" Cole said boasting.

"Maybe they'll make an exception…our transcripts looked pretty good before we left" Kyle said.

"Look, we know enough now" "Whatever you need help touching up I'll help you with" Kyle told him.

"I don't need your help" Cole said bluntly.

Kyle felt his heart sink even deeper as he realized

Becoming a Huntsmen and helping his brother at the same time wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Not yet anyway" Cole added quickly.

"You couldn't have, not after the…..accident"

Cole glanced at him gravely before turning away.

Kyle almost regretted bringing it up, but knew he had the right to.

"I'm worried about leaving Mother behind all by herself" he said.

"Why?" Cole asked him. "She's got Dad's old sword hanging above the fireplace"

"There are reports of highwaymen and robbers running around Vale…and she hasn't fought in years" Kyle continued.

"Stop letting it eat away at you, that woman can sure handle herself in a fight" Cole demanded as he looked around off the road.

They continued walking further way until they were far from any human town or village. Through the trees they could see the tops of a few buildings.

"There's Mountain Glenn, we have to stay away from there…it's prowling with Grimm" Kyle told his brother.

"I know, I'm not stupid" Cole scowled beside him.

Both of them walked another mile before the road split into two.

One path led further north, another to Mountain Glenn.

"We take Lef-" Kyle began.

Before he could finish they heard a small rustling in the bushes besides them.

Both of them span around to see a small grey tabby cat coming onto the road.

It slowly made its way over towards them as it gave a small meow.

"What's it doing out here I wonder?" Cole asked himself.

"No telling, probably a stray or just wild" Kyle answered as he got down to motion the cat over.

"Purrr" the cat cooed rubbing against Cole's leg.

"Ugh..." he grouched and kicked it way gently.

"Aw, look you've already made a friend" Kyle told him as he managed a small laugh.

"Shut up, I'll decide who can be 'friends' with me" Cole snapped back at him.

Kyle reached down to pet the cat as it walked past them.

It hissed at him before turning to run off.

"Ha, real smooth" Cole chuckled "If you keep this up you won't stand a chance with the ladies"

Kyle chose to ignore this immature comment.

Cole kept laughing to himself until both of them heard a branch snap from behind.

They instinctively drew their weapons and spun around.

Both looked and saw five shadowy figures peering at them out of the woods.

"GRIMM!" Cole cried.

"GET BACK!" Kyle yelled.

They slowly emerged from the trees towards Cole and Kyle.

They were the most common Grimm, but still dangerous.

The pack of Beowolfs encircled the two brothers before snarling and baring their teeth.

"Cole, stand your ground" Kyle warned him quietly.

"SCREW that" he replied.

"No…Don't!"

Cole ran forward as the group of Grimm leapt towards him.

They lashed their claws out at Cole only to see him dodge it at the last second.

"You missed" he said as he smirked.

He swung his battle axe at the nearest one, slicing it into a vapor.

The next Grimm swung at him as he blocked it with the handle of his battle axe.

He flipped his weapon around to uppercut the beast in the skull.

Just as it disengaged, the Kyle turned to see Cole surrounded.

"He's moving too fast, he's going to get himself killed!" Kyle thought before running to his brother.

He ran and leapt over him before spearing a Grimm in the neck.

It evaporated as his lance fell back to the ground.

The last two Beowolfs snarled before charging the both of them.

Kyle preferred to use lightning Dust, while his brother used fire. It could allow him to attack a target without seriously wounding it if needed to.

Kyle twisted the handle on his lance as it extended into separate pieces and spread out to form a whip. It soon became bright and sparkling with electricity.

"BOOST!" Kyle yelled as Cole quickly looked over at him.

Cole quickly kneeled down and laid his battle axe over his knee as his brother ran full speed towards the Grimm behind him.

Just as Kyle stepped on his battle axe he lifted it off his knee and raised it into the air, catapulting him towards the Beowolf.

Kyle quickly lashed the first Grimm in his path, before soaring over the other one and sliding to a stop. Cole pressed the knob on his Axe and soon it was covered in fire. The Grimm leaped at him before Kyle used his whip and pulled it back the the ground.

"AUGGH!" Cole screamed as he finished it off.

Now they were the only ones left standing.

"Well…..that's….the…last of them" Cole said catching his breathe.

"You can't rush…into…battle like that" Kyle panted between breathes as he turned to Cole.

"I could've taken that last one by myself" he said

"Such a hard head" Kyle thought to himself.

Soon both of them had set up camp in a small clearing in the woods.

It wasn't cold but they had a fire going just in case they wanted to cook something.

"98….99….100" Cole grunted as he finished doing push-ups.

Kyle sat quietly reading his book while he ate a piece of fruit.

"My muscles are on fire" Cole said as he put his shirt back on. "Too bad you can't train this hard because you're lazy"

Kyle ignored him as he continued studying the pages of his book.

"So…why aren't you training?" Cole asked, irritated at his refusal to answer.

Kyle only held up his book and tapped on it. The cover had a brain on the front.

"Whatever, aren't you going to eat?" he asked him.

Kyle remained silent.

They stared at the cindering wood as the fire continued burning for several minutes.

Cole thought for a moment before clenching his fists.

He hated apologizing.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier…the cat probably hissed because it saw the Grimm behind you" Cole told him.

"Really…you don't say?" Kyle said biting into his fruit.

"Hey…I said probably" Cole smirked.

"But if you say that to the wrong person at Beacon you'll be in a bad situation" Kyle said looking him in the eye.

"So what?" Cole barked. "Who cares, if they're offended, it's THEIR fault for getting in my way"

"What do you want to be?" Kyle asked.

"The best" Cole said turning to face him.

"I want you to better yourself one day at a time, not trying to be someone you aren't" Kyle told him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Cole tensed up for a brief moment, but soon realized he was being honest.

"Maybe we could be the best…together" Cole said managing a slight smile.

"Funny how those Grimm attacked this close to Vale…huh?" Cole asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes about that…" Kyle began. "The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions"

"Oh…." Cole stated. "Right, I knew that….must've been that cat"

After everything was said and done the night before, Cole and Kyle both woke up early and continued their journey north.

After walking on the road sometime, an array of structures could be seen in distance.

"LOOK!" cried Cole.

They gazed across the approaching urban mass of buildings and noises.

Vale.

Somewhere in the massive city, the brothers knew their destination awaited them.

Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Vale.

After traversing through Sanus the two brothers Cole and Kyle find themselves at the steps of Beacon Academy.

"What's the matter with you?" Cole asked looking to his right.

"I'm just trying to prepare myself for the trials ahead" Kyle replied with a slight shrug.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" Cole exclaimed walking in front of him. "We're going to be HUNTSMEN!"

"Yes but this won't be an easy task" he told him.

"You're no fun anymore" Cole complained.

"Let's just find out where we should go first" Kyle said sighing.

Both of them soon came to holographic screen on the paved path.

"Wow, looks like everything we need to know is right here" Cole grinned.

"And a map as well, looks like I'll find out where we need to be and how to get there then" Kyle said as he approached the screen and touched it.

Suddenly Cole heard a loud crashing noise as he spun around to see a girl sprawled out on the floor. She had black hair with red tips. She had tripped over a luggage cart, and was lying on the ground. Above her stood a white-haired girl….she had a very pale complexion, almost white.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"S-Sorry!" the red-haired girl apologized as she began picking up suitcases.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!"

"Uhh.." the red girl gaped.

"Give…me that, this is Dust!" she said snatching the suitcase away from her.

"Uhh.." continued the other girl in confusion.

"What are you….brain dead? Dust! fire, water, lightning…energy!" white-haired girl said slamming her case down. Dust flew out and into the other girls face.

"I…*COUGH*…*COUGH*" the girl wheezed as she began coughing.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" the pale girl said as she continued waving the dust vial around.

The girl finally sneezed, igniting a small explosion of fire, electricity, and Ice Dust onto the white-haired girl.

The noise drew the attention of several others nearby.

At this point Kyle stopped looking at the map

and looked over in the direction of the two girls.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the pale girl shouted angrily.

"I'm really really sorry!" the other girl apologized.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?"

"Well…I-I…" the red girl stuttered.

"Are you seeing this?" Cole said nudging Kyle in side.

"I'd rather not" he replied as he continued looking up at the screen.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school…we're here to fight monsters! So, watch where you're going!" The white-haired girl snapped.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" the other yelled back.

"It's Heiress actually" said a voice from behind.

They both turned to see a girl approaching.

She wore a big black bow on the top of her head and had black hair.

Cole listened from afar as Kyle continued studying the interactive map and asking for directions.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" the girl said informatively.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss complained proudly.

The girl added something else that Cole didn't manage to catch but could see it wasn't pleasant by the look on Weiss's face.

"How dare-The nerve of some people!" Weiss huffed before storming off with attendants carrying her luggage.

"I promise to make it up to you!" the red girl shouted as Weiss left.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day…so, what's-"she said turning to see the other girl walking off.

The red girl sadly slumped to the ground until a shadow appeared as someone stood over her.

"Hey, name's Jaune. Jaune Arc" said a boy.

He had short blonde hair, was skinny and carried a sword on his waist.

"Ruby" she said smiling up at him as Jaune helped her up.

Cole was slightly annoyed he hadn't been the first to reach her.

Cole immediately walked up to Jaune and the girl to introduce himself.

"And… I'm Cole….Cole Voltio" he said with a small smile.

He met eyes with Ruby as they shook hands.

"Ruby Rose" she said with an endearing smile.

He then turned and shook hands with Jaune.

"Nice to meet you, who's that behind you?" Jaune asked looking behind Cole.

"That's my brother, Kyle" he said motioning behind him.

The two students looked over at Kyle as he managed a small wave before turning away.

Ruby and Jaune then walked off talking and laughing about something humorous that had happened onboard the ship

After brief small talk, the two students said their goodbyes before Cole walked back over with his brother.

"Why didn't you come over and say hello?" Cole asked in an irritated tone.

"I waved, that was enough" Kyle told him.

"No it wasn't"

"I disagree" Kyle replied

"You sure are a downer around others…." Cole said. "Anyway, did you find out where we're supposed to be going?"

"Yes" he replied.

They began walking again on the paved path towards Beacon Academy.

Kyle thought out Cole's words….not wanting to talk

to strangers.

He couldn't help but notice how pretty Weiss was before she had walked off.

Cole was secretly angry at his brother, he thought it made them look different when he was quiet, especially when they were together.

He was thinking that Ruby looked rather cute the way she apologized.

In fact, the both of them were.

"Did you see that other girl?" Cole asked as he turned to Kyle

"I did not" he said lying.

"Whatever…I saw you gazing in that direction" Cole said smugly.

"That brunette…with the bow…there was something different about her" Kyle thought to himself ignoring his brother.

Soon all the students had gathered around in front of the stage.

Professor Ozpin came onto the stage to address the whole room.

Everyone soon became quiet as they listened to what he had to say.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin said.

There was a brief silence followed by several whispers around the room.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished as he walked away.

Glynda Goodwitch passed him as she stood in front of everyone and prepared to speak as well.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed" Glynda said.

Soon everyone crowded around the ballroom as they were struggling to find the ideal place to rest for the night.

Cole removed his shirt, briefly revealing his six-pack as he changed into his pj's.

"Please tell me you brought a change of clothes" Cole asked turning to him.

"I had no room, and I wanted to bring…these"  
he said opening his knapsack.

Kyle began taking out his books and placing them on the floor next to his sleeping bag.

"Wow, you really plan to do some studying tonight" Cole remarked sarcastically.

"Still, that's gross….." He added.

Cole got down and began doing push-ups before he decided to lay out his sleeping bag.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow" he said.

Cole looked and saw Kyle's Lance already cleaned and neatly prepared for tomorrow.

He set his battle axe down on the floor and yawned.

Kyle looked up and saw the girl from earlier sitting by herself. The one with the bow.

She had a candle lit next to her and was reading alone.

Soon, Ruby and a blonde-haired girl appeared and walked over to the bow girl.

Cole smiled as he watched Ruby desperately try to make friends with a stranger.

Kyle glanced at the blonde girl before looking away.

His heart throbbed, His palms became sweaty.

"Who was she?" he thought to himself.

"Hm…." Kyle murmured as he continued gazing in her direction.

"Would you quit gawking?!" Cole scorned throwing a pillow at his face.

He winced before angrily throwing the pillow back at him.

"I'm trying to read" Kyle said looking back down at his book. "Strategy is key"

"Whatever, this is the first time I haven't you with your nose in your book….you suddenly interested in a girly?" Cole chuckled.

"Stop talking…go to sleep" Kyle demanded.

"No way, I'm doing what matters most….training" Cole stated.

"Why do it here…of all places?" Kyle asked.

" You don't get abs like these from reading books" Cole said smugly.

"GAHH!" Kyle as he slammed his book closed and pull the covers up on his sleeping bag.

"What….I say something wrong?" Cole said laughing. "The truth hurts, you know"

Kyle knew he could easily outmatch his brother in anything, no matter how matter training either did.

His brother thought so little his sibling and so highly of himself. He only cared about his physique and training.

Besides….he'd never seen Kyle's physique, knowing full well his brother would work day and night perfecting himself to match to his brother.

"I could've sworn I saw that Jaune guy In BUNNY pajamas…." Cole said to himself lying back in his sleeping bag. "Neat"

The next day, everyone gathered on Beacon Cliff in preparation for their initiation.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Professor Ozpin began.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

"WHAT?!" Ruby cried.

"Don't follow me, alright?" Cole whispered to Kyle.

"No promises" He replied.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you WILL die" Ozpin warned.

Cole and Kyle both gripped their weapons at the Professor's words.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" he said concluding.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked raising his hand.

"Good! Take your positions." Ozpin commanded pretending not to hear him.

Just then Weiss was launched from her tile off the cliff.

The other students followed as one by one they began catapulting from the cliff.

"Uh, I've got... a question... Are you...like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked nervously.

Cole and Kyle both turned and gave him a disapproving look.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"So, what exactly is a landing strate-" Jaune began before he was catapulted into the air.

Cole and Kyle soon followed before they too were soaring over the tree tops.

"THIS IS!" Cole called to him with a confident smile".  
The air blew against Kyle as he sped over the treetops of Emerald Forest.

As he continued falling he saw a large tree branch sticking out. Kyle pressed the button on his lance as it quickly transformed into a whip.

He threw his wrist to the whip as it wrapped around the open branch and swung himself underneath.

"Not done yet" he thought.

Kyle quickly spied a second branch and did the same before flying towards a tree.

He pressed the button again to turn his whip back into a lance. He stabbed the tree bark just as it finished.

"That was close…." Kyle said aloud as he hung several feet from the ground.

Cole had been catapulted first he as he began his descent rather quickly.

He tried to remember what his father had left behind….something about using your axe.

Cole Had been so young,when IT had happened..he hardly remembered.

What….what did he say?

"Use Your HEAD" his father said.

"Use it" his father's voice went on.

Yes,he had to use his weapon...or die.

"But how?" Cole thought.

He dived lower as he continued speeding toward the treeline using the weight of his Axe.

"Wait for it Cole…." he thought.

He came across a patch of trees that were taller.

"Almost there"

He then spotted an opening of larger trees.

"Wait…"

He spotted a tall tree that was in the open.

"Now!" He yelled as he spun himself around with his Battle Axe and fell onto the trunk of the tree.

The axe dug in deep as it grinded down the side of the bark and he slid down the tree.

He pulled himself up his axe handle and swung onto the nearest tree branch.

"That...was fun" Cole said smiling to himself.

As he sat catching his breath,he heard a loud noise from above.

He looked up and saw a person helplessly flailing their arms in the sky as the they flew by.

"What the…?" Cole asked himself as he looked up. "Is that...Jaune!?"

Further away, Kyle began trekking through the woods in search of a partner.

"What! You want some, too?!" he heard someone yell.

A girl's voice. She was angry.

It was followed by what was a fury of gunshots and yelling.

"I must be quick!" Kyle told himself .

He sprinted through the trees as he followed the sounds of fighting.

He suddenly paused as a massive black object appeared to the right in his peripheral vision.

A Grimm was charging him at full force, giving him barely time to react.

The Ursa appeared, swiftly swinging it's claws at Kyle as he ducked underneath its reach at the last second.

The creature gave a heated roar, before it tripped over itself from the near miss.

Kyle quickly spun around as he tried to decide what he would do next.

"Fight or Run?" he thought to himself.

The Ursa swung again, but this time Kyle blocked it with his lance.

He continued blocking slowly and steadily as it swiped its claws angrily in his direction.

Finally he saw his chance when it raised both it's arms up.

He fell to the ground and thrusted just as it as it pierced the Grimm's chest.

It growled one last time before evaporating.

Kyle sighed before remembering why he had fought the Grimm.

"The voice!" he thought.

He quickly continued running in the direction from before until he came to the clearing.

The person was gone.

There was nothing around but empty shotgun shells.

Kyle sniffed his nose as it picked up the familiar scent of burning wood.

Something was….burning.

"A...Fire" Kyle realized.

Elsewhere, Cole hopped out of the tree as he began running towards the fire.

He soon came to a clearing and saw trees ablaze.

Cole spotted two girls that looked strangely familiar.

"We have to go!" Weiss yelled.

He turned to see her and Ruby running into the woods from the flames Grimm.

"Hey! Wait!" Cole called after them.

The Beowolves stopped looking at the girls and turned towards him.

"Damn…!" Cole thought.

He looked around and counted the numerous enemies in his presence.

Cole backed away but three Beowolves had snuck up behind him.

He was trapped.

"This is it then…." he thought to himself.

A Beowolf snarled as it prepared to pounce at any moment's notice.

The pack started slowly before they took off running at him.

"Guess I'll take a few Grimm with me before I go.." he thought to himself gripping the handle of his axe.

"HYAH!" screamed Kyle leaping from the treeline.

His lance pierced a Beowolf just as Cole had cut down his first foe.

"Wha...KYLE!? Cole screamed in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

"Saving you" his brother replied.

"Save me?" Cole asked "You're going to die too….you idiot!"

Kyle threw his whip around the nearest Beowolf as it leapt at both of them.

He tugged it away so fell back down.

Cole quickly cut it down with his axe as it hit the ground.

A dozen more Beowolves encircled the two as they prepared to fight them off...to the death.

The brothers soon saw a gap in between them and the line of Grimm.

"Let's make a run for it!" Cole yelled.

"Agreed!" Kyle answered back.

The two brothers began sprinting as they ran away from the clearing, avoiding fire and Beowolves along the way.

They ran until no enemies were in sight, and they were breathless.

"I don't…. think.. we... were followed.." Cole wheezed as he gasped for air.

"What shall...we do now?" Kyle asked him.

"Look….I really don't want to be on a team with you. You've...already saved my life,I can't...having you doing it constantly.. I'm supposed ….to be the best remember?" Cole reminded him as he struggled to breath.

"I figured as much" Kyle replied.

"Why don't we...split up, and say we never met…." Cole suggested catching his breath. "That sound like a good plan?"

"Fine…"

"Its for the best…" Cole said picking his weapon back up.

"Good luck" Kyle called after him as he began walking off.

"I won't need it" Cole replied.

The two of them went their separate ways as they walked onwards, knowing full well they were being monitored.

Cole walked a while before hearing gunfire and booming noises not too far from him.

He ran towards the commotion with high hopes.

Soon he saw a student that was in the middle of battle with the biggest Grimm he had ever seen.

Something straight out of a nightmare.

Cole quickly ducked behind a tree as he watched on.

No amount of training had prepared him for THIS.

"What is that thing!?" Cole screamed internally.

The giant serpent struggled to stay alive as the brave initiate fought him effortlessly.

He had a ponytail and green tailcoat, and was using a rather interesting set of weapons to fight the humongous beast.

Cole watched in awe as he ran up the Grimm doing flips and firing his twin pistols.

He gasped as the the giant serpent grew two heads in it's struggle to kill him.

Before long, the Grimm was defeated and the victor stood over it's body.

Cole ran over towards him in anticipation.

"Some fight!" Cole yelled gleefully as the student turned around.

"Halt" he said raising his guns. They hand long blades pointing down at the front, and Cole really didn't feel like brawling it out with this guy.

He rose his hands up off his axe.

"Are you alone?" the student asked.

"I'm alone….who are you with?" Cole asked taking small steps backwards.

"As am I.…" he answered. "Who are you…?"

"Cole Voltio" Cole replied "Who wants to know?"

The student suddenly lowered his guns and became less tense.

He holstered his weapons on his thighs and looked up.

"My name is Lie ren….but you may call me Ren" he said

"Nice to meet you Re-" Cole began offering his hand.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the tree next to them as Cole quickly raised his Battle Axe.

As loud animal-like squawking noise followed until a person appeared upside down.

It was girl.

"Thank goodness it was only her…." Cole thought to himself.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like" Ren told her.

"Boop!" She said touching him on the nose.

"Uhh...I suppose this makes us a group now guys?" Cole cleared his throat, interrupting their chat.

"I suppose so…." Ren answered eyeing him suspiciously. "And you haven't run into anyone else?"

"Of course not…" Cole said as his voice rose. "I wouldn't be here if I was, would I?"

"Relax Ren, he seems okay" said the girl.

"And who might you be?" Cole asked to the female hanging beside him.

The girl was still upside down as she gasped before turning to him "Haven't you heard?"

Ren only rolled his eyes as he turned away.

She did a flip out of the tree and onto the ground.

Her bright orange hair and pink outfit were the first things that stood out to Cole. As she stood up,he couldn't help but notice they were almost the same height. She had bright turquoise eyes and pale white skin. "She's…..kinda...cute" Cole thought to himself.

"The names Nora Valkyrie!" She boomed saluting.

Nora stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Uh...well it's nice to met you Nora" Cole winced as they both shook hands.

"Wow…..NICE BATTLE AXE!" she hollered.

"Thanks, your Hammer's pretty cool too" Cole replied as his ears rang.

Cole turned to meet eyes with Ren before looking down at his two pistols.

"Nice uh...sickle blades " He said. "I saw you take out that giant snake thing...it was pretty epic"

"StormFlower's never let him down!" Nora exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should get moving, before more trouble shows up" Ren told them.

"YEAH!" Nora shouted squeezing them both.

"Quietly…" he added glaring at Nora.

Several miles off, Kyle gazed at the forest temple as he made his descent towards the structure.

He had to be cautious, there was no telling what awaited him.

He figured everyone else who had been on the launch pads was either lost, dead or hiding.

But not him, he knew his objective.

And it lay in front of him.

"Now, I just have to find a….partner" Kyle thought drastically.

As he came close he was going to look around until a voice stopped him.

"HEY...BROWN GUY!" yelled a girl's voice.

He looked over and saw the blonde-haired student from before walking over towards him.

His heart soared. "This….this was her" Kyle thought

"Could they be partners?"

He lowered his lance and kept his eyes on her.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"Kyle" he replied after clearing his throat.

Soon a second girl appeared as she leapt down from a stone pillar silently.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long…..call me Yang" the blonde girl said. "This here's Blake Belladonna"

Kyle met eyes her. It was the bow girl from before.

"Hey…" Kyle said with a nervous smile.

Blake turned away and surveyed at the surrounding temple.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Kyle thought as he screamed internally.

"You alone?" Yang asked him.

"Uh, Y-yeah" Kyle replied. "Just been walking around by myself"

"That's hilarious." Yang replied.

A loud crashing noise came from behind them as the three quickly spun around.

Ruby had flown into a tree from the sky, and straight on to Jaune, who was also there.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I...UH" Yang began.

Another crashing sound was heard as they looked to the trees to see an Ursa fall onto the ground, with a pale ginger girl on top of it.

"YEEHAW!" Nora cheered

"NEVER AGAIN!"" Cole shrieked running out of the woods and collapsing on the ground.

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again" Ren said catching his breathe.

"Aww... It's broken" Nora frowned sadly.

"Ooohh!" she ogled grabbing a golden chess piece from the temple.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She cheered as she placed it on her head.

"Nora!" Ren yelled calling her back.

"Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Uh,is she always like this?" Cole asked innocently as he got back up"

"Uh…I." Yang began.

Suddenly a terrifying screech is heard as a lone red-haired female student is seen bursting from the forest as she runs from a huge scorpion Grimm.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned once again.

Kyle turned to meet eyes with his brother.

"KYLE?!" Cole yelled confused.

"Cole" Kyle answered.

Pyrrha was calling Jaune.

Jaune was calling Pyrrha.

Yang was calling Ruby.

Ruby was hugging Yang.

Nora was calling Nora!

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"NORA!" she yelled jumping into between Ruby's hug.

"GAHH! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!? Yang shouted.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby said as she tapped her on the shoulder.

Suddenly a large winged creature appeared,and it was carrying something.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"Jump!" yelled Ruby.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said.

"She'll be fine" Ruby assured everyone.

"She's falling" Ren said.

Jaune stopped as he saw the perfect opportunity,he leapt out of the tree without a second thought.

"Just... dropping in?" he said with a smile.

"No….look out!" Cole shouted.

Weiss was speechless as she looked Jaune in the face, until they both fall flat on the ground.

"My hero.." she said unaffectionately.

"Oh….my back" Jaune moaned.

"Good effort" Cole said helping him up. "On your feet"

What was that thing?" Kyle said aloud

"It's a Nevermore" Blake replied

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said rather happily.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said

They all charged as the they helped the red-haired girl fight the Death Stalker.

Weiss created a row of ice spikes,blocking its field of view.

Ren fired his pistols as the beast from all sides,agitating it.

The group was pushed back to a gape of what used to be a the remains of a bridge.

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled.

"Uh…..I, can't make that jump" Jaune said.

"Me neither" Cole said as he realized they were trapped.

Nora gave the most innocent smile before raising her hammer.

"She….she wouldn't harm a fly" Cole thought to himself.

"No...no..no...no!" Jaune pleaded as Nora slammed her hammer down on the bridge, sending him and Cole flying across.

"Ahhhh!" Cole screamed as he felt his Battle Axe fly out of his hands.

As Ren and the red-haired girl continued firing their weapons, the Death Stalker swung its stinger.

Nora fell back and accidentally knocked Blake off the bridge.

"BLAKE!" Kyle screamed running to the edge.

He was relieved as he saw her catch the edge of the cliff with the cleaver part of her weapon.

"Enough…." Kyle thought to himself. He ran forth and transformed his lance to his whip form and swung it around the Death Stalker's stinger.

It hissed at him while struggling to break free.

It continued taking attacks from all sides.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake yelled.

"Nora...do it!" Ren as he continued shooting .

"I got it!" she yelled

Nora leapt and brought her hammer before smashing it in the skull. It writhed in pain before sliding off the bridge.

The Death Stalker gave one final screech before falling to its death.

Near the forest temple,the battle continued against the winged beast.

Yang leapt at the Nevermore and forced its beak open.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" She screamed firing her ammo into the the Grimm's mouth.

"She's Incredible!" Kyle thought as he watched her.

The Nevermore fell back towards and slammed into the cliff.

Blake fired her pistol as a band stretched across and Yang grabbed tying it tightly around the pillar.

"Of course you would come up with this idea"

Weiss said with a grin.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked preparing to jump.

"Hmm..can I?" Weiss said giving a confident grin.

"Can't..you…?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Weiss snapped.

She fired her launch just as Ruby shot a round and flew from the chain of Blake's weapon.

Ruby fired shots out of her weapon as she came closer and closer to the cliff wall. She reached the Nevermore's height as her scythe caught around its neck.

Ruby continued firing her high caliber sniper scythe as she drug the Nevermore up the side of the cliff by the neck. Weiss had created white circles that allowed her to run vertically. She reached top and gave a strong tug...slicing its head clean off, sending rose petals flying.

Cole looked on in awe as he felt his Axe suddenly get heavy in his hand.

"Well...that was a thing!" Yang said.

"Where were you the whole time?" Yang said smiling.

"Uh….sorry, have we met before?" Cole asked.

"Now we have!" She said smiling devilishly getting him in a headlock.

Yang gave him a small noogie before releasing him

"So,run into anything interesting on the way here?" She asked

"Well, almost got killed but I managed to fight them off" Cole replied dusting himself off.

"Don't you mean WE" Kyle interrupted.

"Funny….seeing you're the one who was here first" Cole said smugly.

"You two….MET?" Blake said raising an eye.

"No….not until now" Kyle said trying to take back his comment.

"You said WE" Blake told him.

"He rule is the first person you meet is your partner!" Yang yelled.

"Whoops" Cole said.

"Alright, we did meet up….I saved Cole but he didn't want to be be partners because we're brothers"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"You would think" Kyle said smiling at Blake.

She gave a small smile back.

"SCORE" he thought to himself.

"Well...guess it's just the two of us then" Cole said as he awkwardly walked towards Kyle.

"CHEATERS!" Nora said sticking her tongue out and marching away.

Everyone took a matching chess piece from the forest temple before leaving.

Beacon Academy.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said looking at Jaune, the now leader of team JNPR.

"And finally….Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." Ozpin said pointing at them.

"Led by... Ruby Rose!" He finished.

The crowd applauded as the two new teams walked off stage.

Kyle sat among the crowd alone and heartbroken at the turn of events that had happened earlier.

"KYLE!….KYLE!…." He heard Cole's voice yelling as he looked up to see his brother running towards him.

"What!?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"I found us a team! This guy said him and the girl he was with were both huntsmen in training…..they agreed to join us as a team!" Cole exclaimed.

"A….team?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah...me, you, this Mercury guy, and some girl!" Cole said with enthusiasm.

"I thought you didn't want to be on a team with me" Kyle asked glaring at him.

"Now I have no choice" Cole told him with a grin.

"Where are they now?" Kyle said looking around.

"I told him we'd wait while he went and looked for the girl" Cole answered.

"I'll think about it…" he murmured angrily.

"Hurry up and decide, because if not I'm giving your chess piece to another person" Cole said crossing his arms.

Kyle put his head in his lap and sighed.

Cole walked around as the rest of Beacon celebrated initiation.

"Hello" said a girl coming to sit next to him.

"Uh...huh?" Kyle said as he looked at her.

"I'm Emerald Sustrai...your brother said the two of you were forming a team?" She asked quietly

"Uh…hey" Kyle replied as his palms became sweaty. "W-Well...I'm not sure if I'm Join-"

His pulse quickened as she brushed her hair back and gave a small smile.

She offered her hand and he nervously shook it.

"Don't you want to be friends?" Emerald asked.

"I….." Kyle began.

He struggled to get the words out as she looked at him innocently.

"I want to be more than friends" Kyle told her .

"Um,What?" she gaped as her mouth dropped wide open.

"I want to be your team member" he said smiling.

Soon the four of them walked onstage as Cole and Kyle presented their chess pieces.

"We have one last team to announce" Ozpin stated gathering everyone's attention.

"Mercury Black...Emerald Sustrai...Cole Voltio...Kyle Votio..you have recovered the white bishops" Professor Ozpin stated. "You will be known as team Metallic"

The words MECK appeared as the first letter of everyone's name and picture came onto the screen.

"Led by…" Ozpin began.

"Please be me…..please be me…." Cole whispered crossing his fingers.

"Kyle Voltio" He finished.

Mercury scoffed turning around.

Cole looked distraught before managing to smile and turning to high- five his sibling.

"Hey congrats….at least we made it right?" He told him.

"Play along" Emerald warned him as she leaned in to give Mercury a 'hug'.

"Yes" Kyle said with a smile. It wasn't much of surprise to him that he'd gotten leader. He hated being overconfident , but now he was having to soak it up.

After they celebrated and made small talk, they went out for an evening meal.

"So,are you two like…..together?" Cole asked with a curious grin.

"You could say that" Mercury answered stretching out his arms.

"NO" Emerald said rolling her eyes. "We are not TOGETHER"

"We're business partners" Mercury said narrowing his eyes at the two of them.

"Buy you're together off duty,right?" Cole whispered leaning towards Mercury.

"And what business would that be exactly?" Kyle asked getting suspicious.

"We are transfer students from Haven, coming to write about the increase of violence in Vale" Emerald answered him with a smile.

"I see" Kyle said nodding. "Journalism?"

"And photography" Mercury added in a deep tone.

After the meal,the two said their goodbyes and parted ways as they took off down the street.

"Get back" Kyl commanded pressing him off the walkway and out of sight.

"What…?" Cole asked, quite confused.

"Look,I don't trust them entirely" Kyle told him.

"She's nice….I do" Cole replied shrugging.

"There's more to it than that, we barely know anything about them!" Kyle groaned throwing his arms up.

"I bet you'd like to...especially Emerald, you think she's pretty don't you?" Cole laughed shoving him away.

"No….shut up" Kyle said walking off.

"Aha!" Cole said laughing even harder.

He started making kissy faces as he followed him.

"Don't tell me you only joined the team because you wanted to impress her!" Cole called. "Hey leader...comeback!"

"You're hopeless…" Kyle thought to himself.

Besides...Cole was the one drooling over that Ruby girl as she fought.

As they continued on Emerald and Mercury were walking off in the opposite direction.

"Well done…." Cinder Fall smirked as the two them met up with her. "We have them in the palm of our fingers..and they don't suspect a thing.

"What's our next move,Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"The younger brother, he's one we can use for now" she said.

"What's so special about him?" Mercury asked.

"Such…..anger" Cinder told them.

"Is he a threat?"

"He has….potential". she replied.

"Will it benefit us?" Emerald added.

"Perhaps" she said.

"And the elder one..?" Mercury continued.

"If he gets in our way, will we have to kill him" Cinder said.

Emerald winced slightly at the bold statement, hoping the two wouldn't notice.

Mercury raised his eyebrow slightly as he turned towards her direction.

Emerald glanced away before looking back at them.

"So,anger...is good?" She asked.

"Indeed" Cinder said smiling as they walked off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Beacon Academy

Cole and Kyle entered and sat down in Professor Port's classroom next to each other. The two of them glanced to see who else had joined them. Kyle spotted Blake and the rest of team RWBY below him. Cole saw Jaune talking to Pyrrha, which made him grin.

"Hmm, Grimm studies" Kyle said looking down at his book. "We could learn some useful information here" "I just wanted to watch the fighting" Cole told him honestly. "Where's Mercury and Emerald?" Kyle asked. "Dunno" he shrugged. "Maybe they're out smooching"."Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Kyle said ignoring him.

"Not really" he replied. "They'll probably show up""EH-HEM!" Port said suddenly clearing his throat. "As you all man know…I am Professor Port" he began. "The Professor of Grimm studies here at Beacon academy". He looked to the whole class before speaking again.. "Please, turn your textbooks to page twenty-four for today's reading"

The lecture went on for quite a while, if not an hour. "I..can't…do this" Cole moaned as his head slumped down unto his desk. "Sit up" Kyle said. He had been following along with the lesson in the book. "And now…for a demonstration" Professor Port said. "Any volunteers?"

"Wassat?" Cole said as his head shot up.

There was a large metal cage on the ground.

"He's going to open in" Kyle thought.

Whatever was in it, it couldn't be good he surmised. A lock kept it tightly shut.

Kyle was contemplating whether to raise his hand or not, and decided he would if no one else did.

Finally a familiar girl with white hair stood up and walked in front of the whole class.

Weiss.

"Ah, " Port said. "Very well then"

"That Girl.." Kyle thought.

"Haha…I remember her…" Cole said to himself.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered raising her fist in the air.

"Fight well" Blake said as she waved a little flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped at her.

"Oh,uh..sorry..." she replied sheepishly.

"Alright!" Professor Port yelled raising his Axe.

"Let the match... begin!"

He swung down his axe and broke the lock on the cage, releasing the Grimm. It had been a Boarbatusk.

"HOLY-" Cole exclaimed jumping back in his chair.

"I knew it" Kyle said thinking to himself.

The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss as she dodged the beast by rolling to the side.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked her.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

The Boarbatusk charges at Weiss as she uses her Rapier-like sword to block its tusks. Her sword gets caught in its tusks as she begins trying to pry it free.

"Yikes" Cole said.

"Come on, Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss turned to give her a dirty look, but only to have the Boarbatusk yank her weapon from her grasp.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asks her.

The Boarbatusk charges again as Weiss avoid colliding at the last second, and jumps away from it.

She grabs her sword and stands back up.

"Nicely done" Kyle says to himself.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underne-" Ruby began.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily at her.

The Boarbatusk suddenly began spinning into a ball until it launched itself at the huntress.

Weiss activated one of her circles so she levitated in the air, while the Grimm continued spinning towards her.

Cole and Kyle both watched, as she timed it perfectly and launched herself diagonally at the Boarbatusk and pierced it's belly.

"Impressive" Kyle thought.

"Whoa!" Cole said aloud. "That was something else…"

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training" Professor Port said.

Weiss walked off with a stern look on her face.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover your assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port told them.

Cole and Kyle got up and walked out with the crowd.

Cole saw the members of Team RWBY, while Kyle saw Weiss standing next to him.

"Nicely done" Kyle said to her.

"I don't need your approval, The Schnees have set their own standards" Weiss said looking him dead in the eye.

After that, she trotted down the hall without looking back.

Kyle sighed before turning around to walk off.

He looked around and saw team RWBY in the hall.

"Hey…" Cole said walking up to team RWBY.

Ruby simply looked away with a sad expression.

"Wha…what'd I do?" he thought to himself.

Ruby continued walking down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Kyle waved at Blake from behind Cole. She smiled as they both stood in silence.

"So…." Yang said moving closer to Cole. "How'ya

been?

"Huh?" Cole said turning to face her. "I was wanting to talk to Ruby, but I think she's upset about something"

"It's because of Weiss…." Blake said. "She's being…difficult again"

"That's….a bummer to hear" Cole said.

"I'd like to stay around and chat, but we have to look for the rest of our team" Kyle said. "We haven't seen them since initiation night"

"Okay…maybe some other time then" Blake replied.

"Bye" Yang said turning back to Cole.

"Yeah" he said walking off glumly as he kicked his feet.

The Next Day.

The teams had gathered in the battle hall around a large stage.

Kyle looked around, yet there was still no sign of either Emerald or Mercury.

"So much for Team Metallic" He thought.

He finally saw his brother and made his way towards him.

"Cole,…what's going on?" he asked.

"Remember that Jaune guy from intiation?" Cole said with a grin.

"Of course...why?" Kyle asked.

"He's fighting Cardin from team CRDL" he answered turning around.

"Oh…." Kyle said weakly, trying to hide his shock.

They both looked on the platform above at the two figures fighting as everyone watched.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said smugly before swinging his mace at Jaune.

Jaune brought his sword up and blocked it.

"Over my dead-!" he began, before Cardin kneeded him in the stomach.

"Cheap move" Kyle thought.

Jaune fell on the ground, and as he lay wincing in pain…Cardin raised his mace in the air.

"Cardin, that's enough!" yelled a woman's voice.

The lights dimmed and a screen came on as Glynda Goodwitch walked onto the stage.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." she said.

"Wait, so this whole demonstration was how to use Aura in battle!?" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes, what else did you think it was?" Kyle asked giving him a strange look.

"Oh…I just wanted to see a good fight Is all. Guess I'm out of luck"

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda said, showing the results through her tablet.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said under his breathe.

Jaune lowered his head as he continued sulking on the ground.

"Wow, I can't Imagine how he feels right now" Cole whispered.

"Alone" Kyle thought.

"Remember, everyone…..the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said in a remindful tone.

"Hell yes! I'll be more prepared for this than anything!" Cole said enthusiastically.

He turned to his brother as their eyes met.

"Hope you're ready, because I'm going to be training twice as hard now!"' Cole told Kyle.

"Stop yelling in my damn ear" Kyle thought to himself.

"Glad to hear it…" he mumbled.

"HA! Is that all you have to say!?" Cole scoffed. You aren't ever worried about getting better are you!?"

"Whatever" Kyle said shrugging before walking off.

The bell rang as teams gathered for lunch in the dining hall.

"Any sign of the Emerald an Mercury?" Cole asked looking around.

"No" Kyle said.

"Ugh, we're supposed to be a team" he said picking up his tray and walking off. "Maybe we should tell Ozpin"

"And miss our chance of becoming huntsmen?" Kyle said cocking an eyebrow.

"Good point" Cole reminded him.

"They'll likely turn up, but I'm not sure I trust them completely" Kyle added.

"Or you just Like Emerald" Cole mumbled.

They scanned the room looking for an open place to eat.

"Hello" said a soft voice.

Kyle looked down and soft a red-haired girl sitting at a table.

"You look a bit lost" she said.

"We're looking for our team" Cole said.

"I'm sorry….have we…met before?" Kyle asked giving a confused look.

"Well I sure hope not, I was the girl being chased by the giant Deathstalker during initiation." She said with a chuckle.

Kyle gave a nervous and forced laugh, but quickly stopped once his voice started cracking.

"Pyrrha…Pyrrha Nikos" she said as they shook hands.

"Kyle Voltio…and this is my brother Cole" he said.

"THE Pyrrha Nikos!?" Cole gasped. "I haven't eat Pumpkin Pete's in forever, but I've heard so many great things about you!" Cole said.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know" Kyle answered.

"Well….you guys are welcome to sit with us" Pyrrha said gingerly.

"A-Are You sure?" he said nervously.

"Yes, of course" Pyrrha affirmed with a smile.

They both moved to find a spot at the table by themselves.

"Don't sit over there, get closer you guys" Ruby said.

"I'm not sure where else I can sit" Cole told them.

Yang immediately moved over while looking up at him.

"Here" she said with a smile.

Kyle sat next to Ren across from Blake, and Cole sat in-between Blake and Yang.

"Hello again" Ren said looking at Cole.

"H-Hey" Cole stammered.

Ren took a swig of coffee before turning to his side to face Kyle.

"And who might you be?" He asked. "I don't think we've been properly introduced"

"I'm Kyle….Kyle Voltio, Cole's my Brother" Kyle told him.

"YOU GUYS LIED DURING INTIATION!" Nora said crossing her arms

"Nora please…be quiet" Ren pleaded.

"Yes, but...we wanted a good team" Cole said.

"And how'd THAT turn out?" Blake said.

"Pretty decent, I guess" Kyle said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…weren't you going to finish telling us about the story Nora?" Yang said.

Ren gave a sigh before Nora's eyes lit up.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora claimed boldy.

Weiss began filing her nails as Yang listened intently.

Kyle looked up and saw Blake with her head in a book.

"They were Beowolves." Ren replied.

"Dozens of them" she stated.

"Two of 'em." he said.

"But they were no match... and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said smiling.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren told everyone as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that sounded awesome" Cole said before taking a bite of food.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha suddenly asked.

Suddenly Jaune stopped playing with his food and came to attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked innocently.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby asked.

At this point everyone at the table began staring at him.

"Guys, I'm fine…seriously, look!" he assured everyone.

"Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated firmly.

"Oh, please! Name ONE time he's 'bullied' me." He said scoffing.

"Well…" Pyrrha began before exchanging glances from across the table. "There was that locker incident"

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune replied humbly.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said soothingly.

"Ooooh!" Nora said standing up.

"We'll break his legs!" she yelled with a crazed look on her face.

Ren's face remained neutral.

"I'm in" Cole said smirking.

"Whoa" Kyle thought.

"Guys really, it's fine!" Jaune said assuring them. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

Everyone at the table looked around to see Cardin and his team teasing a rather cute, rabbit-eared Faunus girl.

"Ow! That hurts!" she cried.

Cardin was holding her tightly by the ears, as the poor girl was struggling to pull away from him.

"What a freak!" laughed one of his teammates.

"Please, stop..." she begged.

"Told you it was real!" Cardin said with a smile.

He finally released his grasp on her as she slipped free and quickly walked off.

"Atrocious" Pyrrha began. "I can't stand people like him." she said coldly.

"He's not the only one; It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang affirmed with a sighed.

"Fau..nus?..." Cole thought as he watched the rabbit girl walk off.

"There are some people who simply show no respect" Ren said.

"Agreed" Kyle replied.

"Who the hell does Cardin think he is!?" Cole said angrily as he began to swell up.

"Cole…relax." Kyle warned as he raised his hand up.

"NO" Cole said sternly swatting his hand away.

He slammed down his stray, and stood up from the table.

"Oh man…." Ruby said in a worried tone.

"HEY!" Cole said yelling in team CRDL's direction. "YOU!"

Cardin paid him no mind as made no effort to turn around.

"CARDIN!"

At this point, most people had been drawn in and were watching in the dining hall.

Cardin paused for a moment, then turned around to face him.

"I like where this is going" Yang said with a devilish grin.

"OH PLEASE" Weiss interjected. "Huntsmen acting like such primitive creatures is not acceptable"

"Hey Russel, Let's see what this punk wants" Cardin said as Cole walked up to them.

"You need to leave everyone alone" Cole said aloud meeting eyes with him. "Quit bothering them"

"Hey look, it's the loser who doesn't have a team" Russel said.

Cole swung at Russel, only to stumble forward when he stepped back.

Cardin stepped forward and laughed to himself.

"Do your worst"

Enraged, Cole swung the strongest punch he had.

Cardin caught it, and began forcing it back slowly.

He shoved him to the ground as his team laughed.

Russel walked over to stand over him and chuckled.

"I think you deserve a good bea-

He was suddenly interrupted when Kyle leapt out of his seat and sweep kicked him onto the floor.

"UGH!" Russel cried hitting the ground.

Kyle put his leg on top of his chest and made a defensive stance.

Another member of team CRDL charged him.

Kyle spun around and kicked him in the leg, before tripping him.

"HMPH" Cardin snorted advancing towards him before stopping.

"Sky…don't" He warned raising his arm to stop his last teammate from losing in front of everyone.

"This isn't over" Cardin said with a smug grin.

Cardin and Sky quickly helped their two other teammates to their feet.

Team CRDL walked off slowly as they stared daggers back at Kyle and the others at the table.

There were several whoops and hollers around the dining hall.

"Showoff…" Cole muttered.

"You're a nervous wreck" Kyle told him.

Cole said nothing as he stood back up and angrily sat back down at the table.

"WOW, KYLE THAT WAS SO COOL!" Nora yelled.

"YOU WERE ALL LIKE HIYAH…YAHEE!"

"Thanks" Kyle said sitting back down.

"That looked more fun than breaking legs!" she added.

"Wow, you guys showed HIM " Jaune said. "T-Thanks"

"No problem" Kyle said. "He did mention it wasn't 'over' though"

"I'll make sure he stays away from us" Pyrrha said.

"I don't think anyone's actually ever stood up to Cardin before" Ruby said.

After lunch, everyone said their farewells as the teams departed for their afternoon classes.

Yang Xiao Long saw Cole walking alone down the hall and quickly caught up with him.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone had the guts to stand up to team CRDL" Yang said smiling.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you…but you have the wrong guy" Cole said turning around.

"What are you talking about? You almost had them back there…Cardin overpowered you with brute force!" she said.

"Kyle saved my ass …why not go find him" he told her.

"Well I thought you gave it your best effort, are you feeling alright?" Yang asked with a worried look.

"LOOK, I'M FINE…JUST….BUTT OUT!" Cole snapped before turning away from her and quickly walking off.

"He's like that when he's angry" Kyle said behind her. He had been following them. "What class do you have next?"

"Does it matter?" Yang said angrily walking away as she turned down a hall and disappeared.

Kyle trailed behind Cole and walked into 's class.

He looked around and saw the familiar rows of seats that rose with each desk.

Kyle also spotted Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Cardin and the Faunus girl with the rabbit ears.

He made his way up and approached the empty seat next to Blake.

"Hey…Blake" he said setting his books down.

"Hello Kyle" she replied with a slight smile.

"Get into any more fights yet?" Weiss asked over her shoulder.

"I was only tryi-" Kyle began.

"I guess it doesn't matter then since you aren't on our team" she continued. "You might have been a useful member"

Kyle looked up to see Cardin glaring at him from across the room.

He quickly glanced away to see Cole making his way to the rabbit girl who was sitting at a desk with only one other person.

"Mind if I sit here?" he said asking her quietly as he walked up.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him. "Of course not….I MEAN YES, YOU CAN!"

"What's your name?" he asked with smile. "I don't think we've met before"

"It's Velvet" she told him. "Velvet Scarlatina"

Cole offered his hand and Velvet shook it.

"Alright class, first….let us begin our lesson!" Oobleck shouted over the small talk. "Please turn to page 50 if you will!"

Kyle looked down at the textbook cover he had carried in.

Ah yes, History… A subject he had come to enjoy for many years.

He hadn't read a decent history book in quite some time.

"Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck began as he started zipping around the room with his coffee.

"HOLY-" Cole exclaimed. "I knew coffee was helpful, but wow…"

Everyone heads turned as they watched him move from one side of the classroom to another.

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck continued.

Kyle looked over at Blake, and saw her face was one of intrigue. He quickly looked away once her yellow eyes saw his green ones.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively RECENT events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck stated.

"Now, Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage!?" he said looking around the room.

Several Faunus began students began raising their hands.

Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well...go on, raise your hand" Cole said looking over at Velvet.

She slightly hesitated at first, but then slowly rose her hand up.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said. "Remember, students, it is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence…I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!"

Kyle looked over to Blake to see her expression had changed slightly.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked.

Weiss raised her hand almost instantly.

"YES?" Oobleck said looking at her.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" she shouted confidently.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck

Kyle looked over to see Jaune asleep across his desk. Behind him was Cardin aiming a paper triangle with his hand.

Suddenly, he flicked it as it flew and smacked Jaune in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he blurted waking up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent! What is the answer?" asked as he quickly sped to Jaune's desk.

"Uhhhh... The answer... " Jaune said. He looked to Pyrrha as she began signing the answer with motions

"The advantage... that the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..." he tried to continued with Pyrrha's guidance.

"Poor guy" Cole thought to himself.

Kyle looked on as he watched Pyrrha try to help her team captain.

"What is it with these two?" he said thinking to himself.

Why was she always helping him? Why did she care so much?

Pyrrha had been so kind and helpful, she was always concerned about the well-being of others.

Especially Jaune Arc.

But there was no denying it, she WAS pretty.

"Uhh... Binoculars!" Jaune blurted.

Almost the whole classroom broke out into laughter.

Kyle simply sighed and looked over to see Cardin laughing hysterically.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said

Oobleck paused before shaking his head.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said suddenly.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked before turning to face her in an irritated tone.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said aloud to the class.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added.

"Wow" Kyle thought to himself. "Who would have guessed Blake knew this much about FAUNUS history"

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said looking directly at Cardin.

"You!-" Cardin uttered angrily as he quickly rose from his chair.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commanded Cardin before sipping his coffee.

Jaune let out a laugh as he turned his back from Cardin.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings" the doctor said.

"Ohhh..." Jaune said sadly slumping his shoulders.

"Now! Moving on!"

When the bell rang at the end of class, Kyle wanted to walk out with Blake but found that she had already left.

He found himself distracted by the conversations around him. As he approached the door, he walked passed team JNPR.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha assured Nora and Ren.

He walked to his locker to put his textbook up before an odd sight caught his eye.

Cole was at his locker talking to the rabbit-eared Faunus girl from class.

Deciding not to let it bother him, he quickly put away him book and walked off.

Several Weeks Later.

Team RWBY,JNPR, and CRDL walked alongside Glynda Goodwitch in a beautiful blossoming woodland.

Cole and Kyle trudged along behind, being the only members of team MECK on the trip.

"Now what excuse did Emerald give you again?" Cole asked.

"For the fourth time…she said her and Mercury had to return to Haven for a short time, but they're still enrolled at beacon" Kyle explained.

"Oh now I remember" Cole replied. "Guess that's why they're hardly around or why no one sees them"

"I don't buy it" Kyle murmured.

"Relax, I think your just awfully lonely without your girlfriend" Cole said laughing.

Kyle ignored him and continued walking behind the others.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" Glynda told them. "But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"Uh…from what?" Cole asked.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" she finished before walking into the woods.

Everyone took a jar as Kyle saw Jaune walking off with team CRDL.

Pyrrah had a sad look on her face, and slowly followed the rest of her team.

Nora ran happily into the woods, when Ren trailing.

"He's In a better mood I think" Kyle answered.

"How…how do you know?" She asked pounding the tree trunk even harder.

"He laughs at me" Kyle told her.

"GREAT!" Yang said with a smile. She picked up her jar before walking over to where Cole was standing.

"Not in the good way.." Kyle said under his breathe.

Him and the rest of team RWBY began scanning which trees were producing sap.

Afterwards, they began the lengthy process of collecting the sap.

"Don't think you can just slack off!" Weiss shouted after she saw Kyle standing there awhile. "You're supposed to helping us collect samples! One jar per person!"

"But of course…" Kyle said.

He held out two jars of sap. He had filled up both.

"Hey!" Weiss said spinning around to look for hers.

He had filled up both.

"I-" Weiss stammered.

Weiss glared at him before her look softened.

"Thanks.." she said as her face reddened. "But don't think you can butter me up!"

"Are you normally this much of a gentleman?" said a voice from behind.

Kyle turned to see the familiar looking girl with a black bow-tie.

"BLAKE…" he said softly

He quit staring before realizing she had asked him a question.

"Not really, I'm just used to working hard and taking charge ever since my father died 4 years ago" he said.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that" Blake said. "Things have been hard for me for the past few years as well"

"How so?" Kyle asked her.

"Well…." Blake said after a long pause.

"Hey guys, I'm all done!" Ruby cried suddenly as she approached the two.

"Us too!" Nora yelled as her and Ren walked to meet them.

"Where's Cole and Pyrrha?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, they're over there talking" Ruby answered pointing. "I think they're almost done"

"I'm glad he had a friend like you, to look out for him" Pyrrha told Cole with a smile.

"Or tried to" he said with a disappointed look.

"No, that was brave that you stood up for him" Pyrrha said. "That's what friends do for each other"

"I saw you stand up to Cardin in class too" Cole said with a chuckle.

Pyrrha gave a small laugh as she blushed, before putting the lid back on her jar.

"I'm glad Jaune has you t-" Cole began.

"HEY GUYS!" Yang yelled as she appeared between them. "What's 'Sap'pening?"

"Ugh, what is it with this girl? Cole thought to himself. "Why can't she just leave me alone!?"

Suddenly a deafening roar shook the place and shattered the peaceful conversation.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Team CRDL came sprinting out of the woods with terrified expressions.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled before accidently running into Yang.

His other teammates quickly ran by him without a second glance.

"What?!" She asked before grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up. "Where!?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" he yelled before pointing behind him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried dropping her jar of sap.

"Yang! You, Kyle, and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby shouted.

Yang dropped Russel and ran off to go follow her leader's orders.

"You three, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha said to Ren, Cole and Nora.

Soon they came across an opening in the woods, with a huge Ursa Grimm charging out from the woods.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin yelled trying to run away. He had sap all over his chest armor.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha said gasping.

Cardin fell to the ground once leapt at him. Jaune dodged its first attempt to strike him, but then it turned it's attention to Cardin. It launched an attack, but Jaune opened Crocea Mars and began running at the beast.

"Wait!" Pyrrha cried raising her hand.

Jaune's shield and sword gave of a darkened hue.

In one swift motion, he sliced the Ursa's head clean off.

"Uhh... What?" Ruby said in confusion.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained to them.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said in awe.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss snapped.

"Magnets are cool, too..."

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked

"We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

Cole and Kyle soon showed up to see what had happened, and come provided any assistance necessary.

"What'd I miss?" Cole asked.

"Jaune just saved the day" Ruby said with a smile.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin yelled.

"Don't EVER mess with my team…my FRIENDS ever again." Jaune told him. "Got it?"

Cardin stood there in shock as the three teams walked off.

As they made their way out of the woods, Cole turned towards Kyle and opened his mouth to say something.

"Uh….Kyle. He said looking at his brother.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you"

"What, you want a hug or something?" Kyle asked him.

"I want you to teach me about Auras" Cole asked him.

"I'm assuming this is because you haven't unlocked yours?" Kyle asked him.

"Right. How much did you learn about them at battle school?" he asked.

"Enough" Kyle finished as they walked off.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Outside the docks of Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in a cheerful manner.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said nervously "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances!" Weiss told her. "Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization is simply breathtaking!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked with a sigh.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby cried covering her nose.

"I wonder where Cole and Kyle are." Blake said.

"Ooh, I bet his thinking of you too right now!" Ruby squealed.

"You two do seem to be rather close…" Yang said with a smile.

"The fact that you worry about other people besides your team is shameful!" Weiss told her angrily. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake told them.

"You can't prove that!"

Suddenly they came upon a storefront with a broken window and doorway, there was shattered pieces of glass everywhere.

There was police tape across around the entrance.

"Whoa." Ruby said turning "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Said a police detective standing near them.

"That's terrible." Yang said sadly.

"They left all the money again." Said the other detective.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" asked the second detective

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Said the first one removing his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"MY problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake told her.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said raising her voice.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake yelled softly.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said reminding them.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss added. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang replied.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" yelled a voice from behind.

The girls quickly turned behind them to see a boy running across the docks away from a ship.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" he yelled laughing.

"You no-good stowaway!" yelled a Sailor from the ship.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught!

I'm a GREAT stowaway!" he said as he peeled a banana.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" yelled the detective running over.

Team RWBY watched as ate his treat and hung from a lamppost.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang told her.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" she said running after the Faunus boy.

She crashed into someone who wasn't looking.

"No, he got away!" Weiss yelled in despair.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said pointing to the girl.

"Salutations!" said a ginger-haired girl on the ground while smiling.

"Um... hello." Ruby said weakly while helping her up.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked her.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Elesewhere.

"Geez, this place reeks" Cole said walking alongside Kyle.

The both continued down the docks of Vale browsing the merchandise and equipment in preparation for the Vytal festival.

"We've been here almost two hours now…I'm not hungry anymore" Cole said. "It's boring"

"What would you like me to do?" Kyle asked his younger brother.

"Let's go find Team JNPR" he suggested. "They're always fun.'

"We'll maybe we'll but something good, let's keep shopping for now" Kyle said. "Besides, I prefer team RW- he began.

"Blaaaake!" yelled a voice

"Did you hear that?!" Kyle asked turning to Cole.

"Hear what?" he asked. "There's like a ton of people here"

Blaaake!" cried the voice.

"THAT!" Kyle said.

"Yeah…" Cole replied.  
They suddenly took off running towards the noise.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where are yoooouuuu!?" Ruby yelled.

"Blaaaake!" Yang followed.

"COLE! KYLE!" Ruby cheered as they arrived.

"COLE!" Yang cried happily as she slugged him in the arm.

"UH!" Cole cried as he felt his arm go slightly numb.

"Hey Guys. Where's Blake?" Kyle asked.

"Well she told us a secret about who she really was, then ran off. So now we're looking for her…" Ruby said.

"Oh…." Kyle said in confusion. They were last ones he'd expected to have team problems.

"What secret could Blake be hiding?" he asked himself.

He knew there was something different about her…but what?

"Blake!" Cole cried lazily

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" She said.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby said angrily crossing her arms.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize Iwas right!" Weiss said turning her nose up.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks WONDERFUL today!" cried the ginger girl from before.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby cried in shock

"Who's this?" Cole asked. "Can she be on our team?"

"Oh, HAHA…. good one" Yang said forcing a laugh.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Ruby stuttered. "We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny replied.

"FAUNUS!? Kyle said almost yelling. "How can you be so sure!?"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears?" she said pointing to her ears.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bo…oooooh" Yang stood in shock.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby told her.

"That's terrible!" she said. "Well, don't you worry my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby said.

As the continued talking, Kyle suddenly walked off to be lost in his thoughts.

"Why had Blake done this? Why was she hiding who she truly was?" Kyle asked himself.

Now it all made sense to him. The interest in Faunus history, the uncomfortable expressions when asked about being persecuted. Wearing a bow on her head daily.

And here he had thought he had liked her.

"Do I?" Kyle asked Himself.

There was no denying it.

Blake was a Faunus.

Later that Evening

The group continued their search for Blake as the sun set.

"This is hopeless." Yang said turning to Weiss. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?". "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss said.

Yang looked over at Cole who was carrying his Battle-Axe across his shoulder. "Where's Kyle?" She asked him looking around. "Who knows, he wondered off earlier" Cole said. "That's supposed to be me who pulls those kind of stunts". Penny and Ruby walked ahead of the group a ways. "So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked her. "Yes, Penny." Ruby replied sighing. "But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby said. "Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked. "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby began trying to explain."Is she a MAN?" Penny said gasping. "No, No Penny! "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." She said. "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny told her.

"Me too" Said Ruby"

"Me three" Cole mumbled.

"I-" Yang began as she looked over to him. She quickly stopped and decided it was best not to say anything at the moment. Suddenly, a loud explosion rang out from afar as a pillar of smoke rose from a dock across them.

"Oh, no..." Ruby whispered looking on in horror.

Not far off, Kyle had heard it while looking around by himself. "THEY MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE...OR WORSE" he said as he began sprinting towards the direction of the blast. He climbed a rooftop with his whip to investigate before gazing down at a shipyard. It seemed their was a commotion of some sort.

"Wait...that's...that's BLAKE!" Kyle said to himself. Below on the docks, two huntsmen were attempting to stop the White Fang operation there."Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." teased a man with a bowler hat and a cane. "Leave her alone!" a boy yelled at looked over to see Blake's partner. But...there was something different about him.

"He has a tail!" Kyle thought. He was a monkey. A Faunus. He leapt across the freighter as the White Fang began landing Bullheads near the boy pulled out his collapsible staff and was beating down White Fang minions left and right as he spun wildly.

The man angrily began firing his cane indiscriminately at him. "He's mine!" Blake yelled. "I'll cover you!" Kyle yelled from behind her. Blake turned to see him run out of nowhere, ready to fight with his Lance at hand. "K-Kyle!?" she yelled. "GO!" He shouted before running towards a group of White Fang soldiers.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled appearing on a rooftop. She extended Crescent Rose, and prepared to help her friend below. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" The villain shouted playfully. Cole and Yang soon arrived and began fighting alongside the others. "Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny said with a worried look."Penny, get back!" Ruby cried."Wait! Stop!""Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

Her back opened and several swords extended out, hovering over her. "She's….A ROBOT?!" Cole said yelling. "Whoa... How is she doing that?" The Faunus boy asked.

The Bullhead ships flying overhead soon began shooting at firing at the young slid back, before securing two swords into two buildings. Her blades became a pinwheel and she launched them at the ships, piercing them and destroying them completely. The man, realizing his defeat soon ran off to his transport, a hidden Bullhead ship."These kids just keep getting weirder" He said angrily before slamming the door and taking off.

Soon the police arrived at the scene of the crime. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said as she tried to explained to Weiss. Weiss ignored her and continued walking until she was standing in front of Blake.

"Uh-oh" Cole said.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake said to her teammate.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked her. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. "And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." she began. Everyone exchanged worried looks. "I don't care." "You don't care?" she asked. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked her. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake stammered.

"Ah ah ah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates" Weiss commanded her before smiling. "Of course." Blake said whipping a tear from her eye. "I'm…..sorry" Blake said turning to Kyle. "I shouldn't have lied to you like this""You could've have told me" He said. "It would have been the same"

Deep down, somehow he had already known…

"SO…." the boy said looking at Kyle and Blake. "I guess. You two are cool now..right?" he said rubbing his head. "Unless, you know.. you could stay distant, that would be okay too I guess" "Sun, meet Kyle Voltio" Blake said. "Does he hate Faunus?" Sun asked as they shook hands. "Ask him" Blake said with a smile.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered. "YEAH!" Yang cheered slugging Cole's arm. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss snapped at Sun. "Me either…" Kyle thought to himself.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby said looking around. A single limo drives away from the scene of the accident with Penny gazing out of the backseat window sadly. "Penny, You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said scorning her.

"I know, sir." She said.

"Your time will come..."

Elsewhere.

After Landing, the Criminal Roman Torchwick unloaded the stolen goods and prepared to meet his associates. "How very disappointing, Roman." Said a voice from behind. "Whoa! Heh heh... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman said chuckling. "We were expecting... more from you." the women said.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman told them. "And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." Cinder said with an evil smile. Besides her stood Mercury and Emerald, The two "missing" members of team MECK.

END OF VOLUME 1


	5. Chapter 5

Volume 2.

Vale

Downtown, An elderly man climbed up the ladder as he began adjusting the sign above the entrance. He was a shopkeep, and his store was everything to him. There had recently been a burglary, causing him to close his store for repairs.

But a young girl with a red cape and scythe had intervened. A smile formed on his face as he remembered the girl fighting the burglars as if they were mere children.

As he finished, The shopkeep looked up proudly at his new sign, before slowly stepping down the ladder.

He began to step down the ladder steps only to fall onto a passerby.

*BANG!*

The old man looked up to see a young girl standing near him. "Oh…Excuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here" The pretty girl said as she helped him to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" she asked him holding up a piece of paper.

The shopkeep squinted at the fine print on it and read the address. "Mm-hmm" he said smiling before pointing down a street. They both gave friendly waves before he watched her part. Emerald Sustrai continued walking as she withdrew the man's wallet she had pickpocketed. "It was almost too easy" she thought. "I knew you were lost" said a voice from behind her.

A familiar one. Emerald stopped and slowly turned around to the annoying voice.

"Mercury…I will seriously pay you to shut up". she said before waving the wallet in his face.

"That's not your money." Mercury Black told her in a knowing voice."But it can be YOURS for 5 minutes of silence." She told him.

"Hmmm... no deal" he said pretending to think it over. "Fine." Emerald said angrily as she took the money out of the wallet and threw it to the ground. "Whatever….You want me." Mercury added as they walked off. "Why are we here and not at beacon?"

"Beacon can wait" she said. "We have another job to do first"

"Besides, we were supposed to be on a "team' as part of our undercover work" Emerald reminded him. "We have to convince Kyle and Cole"

"YOU are, I want little to do with Beacon as possible"

"We made a TEAM with them" she snapped.

"You're still worried about THOSE two idiots?!" Mercury asked with a slight smile. "Don't tell me you're going soft…"

"No…I just don't want them to come looking for us" Emerald told him. "I told them we'd be back"

" A lie" Mercury said "Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Like when I promised Cinder not to kill you?" She said.

"Right…How much further to this place?" he asked.

"A few blocks"

"Ugh... this place is so dull" he said sighing.

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." Emerald replied.

" And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket!" Mercury exclaimed.

"That's every city".

"Oh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury begged as he crouched over in submission.

Emerald glared at him before quickly turning away and walking off.

"Aw, you're no fun today" he said teasing her.

They both walked further down the street before stopping

In front of a store. They looked up at the sign before entering.

Tukson's Book Trade.

Beacon Academy.

"Well, here we are" Cole said as he and his brother walked through the cafeteria.

They found empty seats and quickly sat down before they began eating.

Kyle sat and picked at his food before looking around to see the members of team RWBY sitting not far off.

"Still wondering…." Cole began.

"What?"

"That was really something else you pulled last semester, charging into battle to fight those criminals" he reminded him. "It was so unlike you"

"I was only trying to prote-...I was only trying to find Blake when I ran into them" He stammered.

"Are you and her….like, CLOSE?" Cole said smiling as he bit into his steak.

Kyle ignored him as he watched Blake from afar. She had her head in another book, as usual.

A part of him desperately wanted to go over and sit next to her. Maybe even ask what she was reading. And no, he wouldn't pretend to be interested, he could talk about books all day.

But no…not now. Not here. She was with her friends, her teammates. They were what mattered the most in this place.

"Wonder how mom's doing…..you talk to her?" Cole asked changing the subject.

He stuffed his face full of sausage before slurping down a can of grape soda.

Kyle grinned at a huge book the Ruby girl had brought over to her team's table.

"I'm guessing you don't really enjoy my company" Cole told him.

Kyle suddenly snapped out of his daydream and came to at the question.

"What makes you say that?" he asked pretending to play dumb.

"You're always…looking at THEM" Cole said motioning behind them.

"Who?" Kyle said giving him an innocent look.

"Team RWBY!"

"Your always looking at RUBY" Kyle fired back.

"Yeah right, you literally can't go ten minutes with thinking about Blake!" Cole snorted. "You're just as guilty as any other guy"

"Wrong, only the team's actions interest me"

"Liar….you LIKE her, and you LIKE to think about her!" Cole said pounding his fist on the table.

"I happened to see you with a certain Fanus FRIEND of your own" Kyle said calmly as he took the first bite of his meal.

"It's not like that, you're just jealous because I've been making friends and YOU haven't" he smirked.

"Really?" Kyle asked. "I recall a certain blonde girl…who wanted to be your friend, but you gave her the cold shoulder"

Cole stopped eating and slammed down his utensils to glare at Kyle for a full minute.

"None of that matters now" Kyle told him. "What matters now is that we focus on this next term"

"You don't have to tell me twice….I'm not the one thinking about girls all the time!" Cole said as he got up and walked off.

"Smell ya later"

Kyle watched him walk off in the direction of Team JNPR's table.

He saw Nora throwing food across the table at Yang while she caught it in her mouth as they laughed.

Yang. How could he forget her?

She always had a smile on her face, and always gave Kyle butterflies in his stomach when he saw her.

Cole made his way over to Team JNPR's table and quietly sat next to the four.

After clearing his throat several times Jaune and Pyrrha turned to him.

"OH! Hey….Kyle…right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Oh…Hello" Pyrrha said smiling at him.

"It's COLE" He said correcting him. "Kyle is my older brother"

"Whoops, my bad" Jaune said apologizing. "You two kinda look like each other"

"Have your other team members showed up yet?" Pyrrha asked.

Cole suddenly froze after he saw Pyrrha's smiling face.

"Hughh" he thought.

What was this?

Stop it.

"No, sadly….I'm starting to think they ditched us and went back to Haven" Cole said calmy. "My brother really doesn't care though"

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said.

Cole leaned his head back and saw two other students he met during initiation.

"Uh, what's SHE doing?" Cole asked looking at Nora.

" Throwing food at team RWBY" Ren said.

He glanced over at Team RWBY's table, only to see Yang catching food in her mouth.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store!" Weiss snapped at Ruby.

Suddenly, An apple flew and smacked Yang in the head.

She angrily picked it back up and chunked it .

"Hey!" cried a voice.

Nora laughed hysterically at her devious crime.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

Blake said in a quiet tone.

"Sit what out?" Kyle said walking up to the table.

"Kyle!?" Blake exclaimed.

"H-Hey…." He said making an attempt to smile normally.

"Thought I'd come see what you guys were discussing"

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss began ranting.

"I got it!" Nora yelled.

"I for one think tha- Weiss started before a pie smashed into her face.

Kyle looked over and saw Nora point innocently away at Ren, then Pyrrha, and Jaune.

He meet eyes with Cole as they both remembered it had been a good while since they'd practiced fighting together.

Outside.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun said enthusiastically.

"None taken" said the blue-haired student.

"They're just in here. I'm REALLY excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked him.

"Dude..."

Sun looked him from head to two as a result.

"Good point." He said.

They entered the cafeteria as they suddenly heard people shouting and running in their direction.

"Food fight!" yelled a student.

Down at the end of the cafeteria a massive stack of tables stood.

"Is that…"

Team JNPR was standing on the tower, with Nora Valkyrie at the top.

"HAHAHAHA!" Nora laughed manically.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang.

Kyle quickly perched behind a table. He looked and saw Cole standing just below Nora, and above Ren with his arms crossed.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby cries as she crushes a milk carton in her hands.

"Yeah!" cried team RWBY. Kyle awkwardly raised his fist.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled jumping from the tower.

Nora flipped a table in the air, sending watermelons across the room.

Ren flipped and landed on a table with three watermelons , before kicking them across the room.

Pyrrha chunked two and Jaune threw another after.

Cole smashed a table in half, sending watermelons flying in the air.

Ren leapt in the air and kicked them at team RWBY.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby yelled.

Yang ran forth towards two stuffed turkeys and stuck her fists in them, and began to smash the oncoming melons.

Blake leapt over with a baguette and sliced two melons.

Yang threw the turkeys , both hit Jaune as he fell back,

Blake charged as both her and Pyrrha began fighting until they locked baguettes.

Nora and Ren ran at Team RWBY, but Weiss squirted a bottle of ketchup which caused Ren to fall.

Nora slid but jumped up on a flagpole and broke it free. She pierced it into a watermelon and began smashing things recklessly like it was her hammer.

She charge at Yang and uppercutted her, sending the blonde through the roof.

Kyle ran directly at Ren, before sliding under a table and sweep kicking Cole.

He spotted a chain of sausage links and grabbed it before standing back up and turning toward Ren.

"This looks familiar" Kyle said to himself.

Ren kicked a table towards him but Kyle used his "whip" to yank in back down.

Cole got up and ran at him but Kyle lashed out his whip around his foot and tripped him.

Kyle lashed out at Ren, but he dodged it and did a backflip.

Suddenly, Nora leapt over Ren as she smashed the table in front of Kyle, sending him flying back.

"Agh!" he cried.

Weiss grabbed a swordfish from the ground as ran at Nora with the intention to use it like her weapon. Nora smashed her melon hammer down, sending Weiss into a pillar.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby cried as she ran to cradle her comrade.

Pyrrah used her semblance to raise all the soda cans in the room, and quickly flung them in Blake's direction.

"Blake…LOOK OUT!" Kyle cried.

The plethora of cans began exploding left and right in different colors, smothering Blake against the wall.

"BLAKE!"

Ruby had finally had enough .

Using her semblance, she quickly ran towards TEAM JNPR, and drug everything behind her.

"What the-!" Cole yelled as was swept off his feet.

In one impact, the air cratered them against the wall and covered them in food.

Everyone groaned slightly as they stuck to the surface.

"Wow, she's…..amazing" Cole thought as he slid from the wall.

But why were there butterflies in his stomach?

Team JNPR fell to the ground with a soft thud after being plastered on the wall.

"Yeah….I love these guys" Sun said turning to his blue-haired friend.

Kyle quickly ran over to where Blake was standing with a troubled look.

"Hey...are you okay!?"

"I'm fine…" she said with a small smile. "It was only soda"

"Geez, we really made a mess" he said looking around. " It won't be long befo-"

He was interrupted by the sound of crashing doors as everyone turned to see Glynda Goodwitch making her way into the cafeteria.

"Children, please….Do not PLAY with your FOOD" she said gritting through her teeth.

Nora burped as everyone stumbled around in an attempt to compose themselves, only to begin laughing together.

Yang suddenly crashed through roof and landed on a table.

"Neat" Kyle said to himself as everyone smiled ear to ear and laughed.

He looked over at Blake as they met eyes and gave her the best smile he could, hoping to show her how happy he was.

She looked back at him and gave a bashful laugh, before looking at their clothes.

Glynda grumbled as Ozpin walked up behind her.

"Let it go" he said

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? Ozpin told her. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever…"

Glynda sighed before giving a small nod as the two walked off.

Cole laughed as she watched Nora try to jump on Ren's back.

He looked over next to a table and saw Ruby standing near her team.

He took a deep breath before stuffing his hands in his pockets and slowing walked over to her.

"Hey Ruby" he said quietly as he walked up.

"Huh..?" She said turning her head. "Oh, hey Cole! Sorry about the mess"

"Hey, no worry….it was fun" he told her.

"Has the rest of your team shown up?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure...It's still me and Kyle.."

"Oh…well you're welcome to come sit with us at lunch" She said.

"Thanks. I just might do that…"

He suddenly remembered the things he had seen her do.

The way she killed the Nevermore, and used her semblance to defeat entire hordes of Grimm within seconds blew him away.

"Could…I ask you something?" Cole asked nervously.

He had wanted to ask her this. They could train together, get close and maybe he could learn a thing or two about semblances.

Mostly, he had just wanted to be around her more now the second term was starting. They could be CLOSE.

He pictured it all in his head now, him and his badass sparring partner could fight evil together as friends….or something else.

It gave him butterflies again.

"Of course" Ruby said smiling.

"Would….Would you….." Cole began.

He looked at her silver eyes and her soft smile before as she eagerly awaited his question.

"Would you m-maybe like to hel-" he said.

"HEY…Nice moves out there" Yang said slugging Cole's arm playfully as she walked up.

"Uh, thanks….you too I guess" he said turning to face her.

"THAT HURT DAMMIT!" he screamed internally.

"Well I for one was holding back, I just wanted to observe everyone else's potential…" Weiss said suddenly as she walked up behind them.

Cole bit his bottom lip. He was about two seconds from losing his cool. Like REALLY losing it.

All he wanted to do was talk to Ruby…without Nora, that stuck-up Schnee girl, or the annoying blonde interrupting him.

"Oh yeah…..what was it your where gonna ask me Cole?" Ruby said

"Ah, you know….I totally forgot" he lied giving a smile as they walked out.

Beacon Academy Library

"This place is so boring….I may actually die" Cole groaned.

"Try READING then" Kyle said looking down at a book. He was switching between three books and attempting to keep his mind on each topic. They were: The History of Swordplay, Dust and It's Elemental Properties, Battle Tactics: How to Keep A Clear Head.

"Just trying to help like always" Kyle added flipping a page.

"Most Books don't interest me…wanna know why?" Cole asked him.

"Why?"

"Because EXPERIENCE is the best teacher"

"Yes, but some experiences can get you killed if you don't know what your- blah blah blah blah" Kyle went on as Cole zoned out.

"Huh?" Cole said looking across the library at a sudden commotion.

"Bring it on!" Yang yelled.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby cried.

It was team RWBY. It looked like they were playing some sort of…game.

"A…board game!" Cole thought.

Ruby slapped what looked like a set of cards on the table, making her sister panic slightly.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby smirked.

"You fiend!" Yang yelled in disgust.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn" Ruby told her.

Cole smiled as he looked over at the two.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang says showing her card. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby pointed out.  
"That's just a chance I'm willing to take" Yang said as the two glared at each other.

"Hey…maybe I could join them" Cole thought.

He got up from his chair and began walking over to them.

"Hey, we're you going?" Kyle asked. "We're on the same team remember?"

Cole ignored him and continued walking away.

"Hey…got room for one more?" he asked reaching the table.

"Sorry Cole….we've already got four players" Ruby said nervously. "Maybe next…time?"

"Oh it's fine…" he sighed as he sat down in a chair.

Cole really didn't want play that much. He just wanted to be near Ruby….and talk to her.

But it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey man" said a voice suddenly.

Cole looked up and saw two students standing over him.

One was a blue-haired kid he'd never met before.

"Sun?" he asked.

He was the Monkey Faunus from the the docks who had helped Blake.

"Yeah it's me, this here's by friend Neptune" Sun said as Neptune offered his hand.

Cole shook his hand barely.

"As you may know, We're transfer students from Haven, but you seem like a cool enough dude to hang with us…" Sun told him.

"U-Uh…" Cole stuttered.

"Whaddya say? Wanna be our friend?" Neptune asked.

Kyle made his way to team JNPR's table with his books.

"Mind is I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all" Ren said.

"Go right ahead" Pyrrha said smiling.

Kyle set down his books as Ren glanced over at the covers.

"Interesting book selection" Ren said sipping his drink. "Perhaps we could trade books and discuss"

"Yeah…I'd like that" Kyle said.

Later that evening.

Soon Kyle and Cole walked to their dorms after dinner.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" they heard Ruby say from down the hall.

They looked down the hall and saw three students walking away from team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey, is that…." Kyle said glaring at the three figures.

"That's….Mercury and Emer-" Cole began as he squinted.

Kyle interrupted him as took off running down the hall towards the two, no….THREE students.

"We've been looking for you guys FOREVER!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes, our apologies…allow us to explain momentarily" Emerald said.

"And who might you be?" Kyle asked turning to look at Cinder.

"Greetings, My name is Cinder Fall….I'm an exchange student from Haven…my two friends here went to find me after I became lost at sea for a time" she said smiling.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that happened guys" Cole told them.

"And you two are?"

"I'm Cole Voltio….and this is my older brother Kyle" he said motioning.

"A pleasure to meet you both"

"The pleasure is all mine" Cole grinned.

"Please…forgive us for our absence. We only wanted to bring our friend, and she couldn't get here by herself" Emerald said.

Kyle only remained silent as he soaked in the facts to come to a valid conclusion.

"So you're still on our team?" Cole asked her.

"Oh of course…." Emerald smiled. "But it's just that exchange students have their own separate dorms"

"I see" Cole said smiling. "Well you two are sure looking snazzy!"

"And you aren't looking half bad yourself" Mercury smirked.

Kyle met eyes with Emerald, who gave him a soft and innocent smile, causing him to quickly look away.

"We'll be seeing you soon now…" Emerald said as the three turned to leave.

"Farewell" Cinder said.

"Yeah….see you guys later" Kyle said.

"Let's get going, I'm beat" Cole said as he turned to leave.

Kyle watched the three walk off until he saw Cinder turn her head back and give him a small wink.

"Um…What!?" he thought to himself.

"HEY! KYLE, COME ON!" Cole cried.

He quickly spun around and caught up with him.

"You shouldn't yell in a dormitory" Kyle whispered.

"Ask me if I care" Cole replied.

After they walked a fair distance, the two spotted their dorm room up ahead.

"That dark-haired woman looked a little too old to be a student…" Kyle said questioningly.

"Yeah right, she was HOT!" Cole grinned. "SMOKING!"

"Hmph" Kyle huffed. "Does none of this bother you now that Mercury and Emerald are back so suddenly?"

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked before rolling his eyes.

"Something tells me…..that they aren't from Haven" Kyle continued.

"What the hell….are you saying they lied to our faces!?"

"It's not that hard… It almost seems they may be up to no good" Kyle continued.

"I won't let you stop me from having friends…" Cole said quietly.

"That isn't what this is about, It's about trusting strangers!" Kyle said.

"If you think I'm after Emerald, you can stop trying to make me worry about where she is" he smiled devilishly.

"What?" Kyle asked from behind his back.

"I'm sure you'd like to hook up with her, wouldn't you?"

Cole laughed as he stuffed his hands in pockets and continued walking down the hallway.

"NO….I'm serious there's something amiss here!" Kyle said angrily as he stepped in front of his brother.

"What's amiss is you and your annoying personality" He said walking around him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nah, I just think you're socially awkward" he stated boldly.

"Excuse me?!" Kyle answered angrily.

"Get some friends once in a while chump" Cole said yawning and walking off to their dorm.

Kyle froze as he thought about his brothers harsh words.

Was he socially awkward? Did he really have no friends?

He didn't think he was.

And there was Ren, they were friends.

And Blake….she…was different.

But then again….

Maybe he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Beacon Academy.

Professor Port stood in the front of his class and continued ranting aloud. Cole sat in his desk and gave out a small yawn. "Geez, could this go on any longer?" he thought.

Kyle sat in front of him a few rows down. He hadn't really felt like sitting by his sibling, let alone team member since he had insulted him. Something was….different now. Cole's attitude had changed tremendously now he was around others. He wanted to be more SOCIAL.

Just maybe...if he could see where he was behind him he could stop looked over to his far left to see the white-haired girl across the room.

Weiss Schnee.

Even from a distance, her whole body seemed to radiate pale skin, hair and face. Kyle's breath was taken away momentarily, before realized what he was doing and returned to listening to Professor Port's boring hunting story again.

Before he drifted off again, he quickly turned his head around to quickly glance at Cole. He had his hands behind his head and was looking down where team RWBY was sitting.

"Ugh" Kyle huffed. Just as he had thought. "He's looking at Ruby again". "Guess I can't blame him." His subconscious thought. "There's something off about her...she has silver eyes"

Nah. "And..don't be a hypocrite" he told himself. "You like looking at Blake….and Yang" He quickly dismissed the thought and returned his focus on the plump man who was speaking below him.

Cole sighed as he tried, and failed to listen to Professor Port."Blah...Blah Blah...Blah Blah Blah...Deathstalker….Blah ….Blah Blah" was all he heard. He peered down below to see Jaune sitting next to Weiss. "So, Weiss... uh, I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He asked her eagerly. "I got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip outside to Vale...I hear it's awesome. And maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh...ya'know".

"Poor Guy" Cole said to himself. Suddenly the digital clock on Weiss's desk turned to four and began beeping shrilly. "And then I...huh?" Port paused as he watched students start to leave. "I timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Uh...Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked her. "No, no, no...yes" she told him as she walked off. "Ouch" Cole said. Jaune groaned as he laid his head on his desk. "One day" Yang told him as she walked by and patted his head. Kyle made his way down towards team RWBY as everyone continued exiting. He needed to know more about this White Fang that they had fought several weeks ago.

"I should go ask Blake" he thought. "Outta my way" Cole snapped beforing elbowing past him. Kyle angrily watched him walk off, wanting to say something to provoke him. He didn't. He noticed everyone around him had left , including team RWBY. "Guess I can forget about that…." he told himself.

Cole was almost to the door, until he saw something on a desk that caught his eye. It was Ruby's textbook. "She left it!?". A smiled formed on his face as he thought of it's possible uses. He could return it to her, and...she'd thank him.

Cole could picture it now….her innocent smile, bright eyes, and cute demeanor tearing at his heartstrings. He quickly snatched the book up and walked out of class.

Team RWBY's Dorm.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" yelled a voice.

The four girls jumped in surprised as they turned to see the monkey faunus Sun Wukong hanging upside down in the open window. "Sun!" cried Blake. "How did you get up there?" Yang asked. "Ah, it's easy; I climb trees all the time!" Sun told them.

"You do what?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asked doing a flip into the room. "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team" Blake said. "That's dumb….you should always get friends involved" Sun told them. "That's why I brought Neptune along"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Huh, who could that be?"

"Neptune?" Weiss asked. "Nah, I'm out here" he called. They all peered outside to see him perched on the narrow ledge of the building. "Sup." Neptune said casually. "How'd you even get up here?" Ruby asked. "I have my ways…." he stated as he looked at the ground. "Whoa!"

"You'd better come inside now" Weiss demanded. Neptune stepped through the window as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll get the door" Ruby told everyone. "Oh….hey Cole!" she said as she greeted him and looking at the item in his hands. "H-Hey Ruby, you forgot one of your books" he said nervously.

"Uh….what?" she said giving a confused look. "I have mine" "Oh...yeah, that's mine" Yang said suddenly. "I must've forgotten mine, I was sitting next to you sis"

"Oh…." Cole said blankly as he handed the book over to Yang, barely noticing her wink. "Thanks anyway" she told him before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Stop touching me" he thought."Uh...yeah ,sure" Cole said while managing to not pull away. "We owe ya one!" Ruby said smiling. "Hey dude!"

Sun waved alongside Neptune. "Guess you can help us too!"

"Oh... hey guys" Cole said just now noticing his guy friends.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun and Neptune can go with Blake. And Cole, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." Ruby told everyone. "Everyone good?"

"Perfect" Yang said. "WHAT?!" Cole cried. " I can't...just go with you and Weiss?". "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister". "Uh, or…I could" Cole added. "Neptune isn't as fast on foot" "Pff..Nah" Ruby chuckled as she waved her arm in dismissal.

"But….But!" Weiss protested before being drug off by her teammate. "Good luck.." Cole uttered as Yang practically forced him out of the door by walking behind him.

Outside.

Kyle walked out from his dorm and across the school grounds as he began making his way towards the massive structure in the center of the Academy. The Cross Continental Transmit tower . He walked in casually and made his way to the elevator, before stepping in.

"Hello, welcome to the CCT" said a woman's voice. "How may I help you today?"

"Uh, communications room, please" Kyle answered.. "Of course, can you please place your scroll in the terminal to verify your ID?". He pulled out the standard communications device and raised it to the computerized panel on the wall. "All done. Thank you, Mr. Voltio"

The elevator lurched before quickly speeding to the top. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" said a hologram women behind a desk." I'd like to make a call...to Myrra" he told her. "Certainly. Head over to Terminal 4 and I'll patch you in" she said.

Kyle walked over and sat down in front of a computer screen.. He waited a few minutes before it started to glow, and flashed on. A familiar looking women's face came onto the screen. "H-Hi mom" Kyle said. "Hello dear" replied Maple with a warm smile. "How's my huntsman to be?".

"Good. How...have you been?" he asked.

Their mother was still living back in their hometown of Myrra."I've been just fine" she told him. "But, I want to hear about YOU and your brother...are the two of you enjoying beacon so far?"

"Well….we're on the same team"

"Oh goody! Maple said giddily. "Now you can both work together more often!"

"That won't be happening" Kyle thought in his head. "Speaking of which, where is Cole?" his mother asked. "Well…." Kyle began glumly. "He's not here."

"Is he….alright?" she asked as a sudden worried look came onto her face. "He's….been acting different since we got here" Kyle said reluctantly "Maybe he needs you to look after him" his mother said. "A little tough love never hurt anyone"

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me" Kyle replied. "I'm proud of you both, just know that" Maple told him tearily. "Please, just….be careful" she said with a smile. "I will…..I love you mother"

"And, look out for your brot-" she said. Kyle quickly disconnected the call. "Well that's that" he thought to himself.

Kyle honestly didn't care what his brother was doing, or getting himself into at the moment. In fact, he could care less. He had other things to worry about….and babysitting wasn't one of them. Not like Cole cared.

He looked around him before a familiar face suddenly caught his attention.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." said the girl to her screen.

"Weiss!?" Kyle thought.

He continued looking at the fair and white girl, her strict and determined sapphire eyes always making his heart beat faster when he looked her way.

"Don't….do anything weird!" Kyle told himself.

He quickly got up from his seat and made his way to the elevator as quickly as possible. Kyle raised his scroll to the panel, as he stepped inside the elevator. He clumsily dropped it before it slipped from his grasp and fell to the elevator floor.

"COME ON…" He said as he bent over to pick it up. He tried again but realized it was backwards.

"Uh-hmm" said a voice from behind. He turned to see Weiss standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Are you going to get out of my way?" she asked.

"Uh,yes...sorry" Kyle said.

The Streets of Vale.

"Hang on tight" Yang said rearing up her motorcycle.

Now Cole was holding onto her waist, putting him in a rather uncomfortable situation.

Why couldn't he just have gone with Ruby?

Suddenly Yang swerved on the next street before coming to a stop. "WHOA, could you not!?" He snapped.

She turned the motorcycle off and took her helmet off. "Come on, my friend's right in here" Yang said confidently as she dismounted her bike.

"Don't care, let's just hurry up" Cole said before sighing. He looked around at the ratty buildings and slums, but soon heard loud music coming from inside one.

Dance music.

"Wait...is your friend a NIGHTCLUB OWNER!?"

"Yeah….name's Junior" Yang told him smirking.

She began walking towards the entrance before the bouncers spotted her outside. "Hurry, close the door….she's coming!" said two men running into the club. "What are you two idiots doing?!" said Junior angrily. An blast erupted from Yang's Ember Celcia, causing the two iron doors to open in the explosion.

"Guess who's back!?" she said as she smiled knowingly. The record in the background began scratching until the DJ removed it and hid under the table.

The mob of henchman in the club all pointed their guns at the two "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!"" Junior cried pushing his way to the front. "THAT'S him?" Cole asked. "Blondie, you're here ...Why?!

"YOU still owe me a drink" Yang says grabbing him by the collar. "Uh what?" Cole said as he is left standing alone and dumbfounded. Cole suddenly spotted two girls next to him, one in white and one in red.

"Hey...they're kinda..cute" he thought to himself. "So….come here often?" he asked nervously.

"Whatever" the twins said in union as they walk away. Cole sighed before walking over to the bar after a few minutes. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever...came..back" Junior said to Yang.

"What else?" Yang asked. "I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior told her.

"Alright then….come on,Cole" she said turning to leave. "Is that all?" Cole asked. "Did we literally come here for nothing?"

"We got everything we can. Hopefully everyone else is having better luck" she replied.

"Yeah...like Ruby" he said.

Beacon.

"So….you really have access to the Schnee's Dust Company's entire archival library?" Kyle asked Weiss they stepped out of the elevator."Well of course" Weiss said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking" he replied with a smile. "Guess I'll be on my way the- Weiss a loud scroll-call interrupted their conversation. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need backu-" began Blake. "HELP! Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" screamed Sun over her. "That doesn't sound good…." Kyle told her.. "Think you might need some help?"

"I am PERFECTLY capable of taking care of the situation myself" Weiss snapped. "Oh...you're right then" . "I guess I'll let you go alone, you can probably handle this yourself" Kyle told her as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, heiress"

"UH…..W-wait!". "Hmm?" Kyle stopped as a small smiled formed on his face. "I want….you to, come with me" she said blushing. "Just...in case!"

"Well...okay then, I'll make it my obligation to help you" he told her.

Yang and Cole continued speeding down the street on her bike until they came to a stop."That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like….it didn't eat him, he's like... controlling it or something!" Sun said.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. Suddenly the both of them saw Sun and Blake running down the street at full speed, leaping on top of cars, and attempting to get away from their pursuer. "Is that…" Cole asked. "A robot?" She said. " Yeah"

The robot mech began barreling through cars as it sprinted down the street after them. Roman Torchwick was inside and was piloting it.

"Hurry!" screamed Sun. "Yeah, I'm on it" Yang told him before putting her scroll away. She spun her motorcycle around began speeding toward the robot. "We've gotta slow it down!" she yelled.

"I can do that" Cole smirked as he raised his battle axe, Pyros Ascia in advance. Roman uses the suit to slam it's bulky body and sends cars flying at the two."Hold on!" Yang yells swerving her bike to avoid them.

Cole raised his axe and launched a stream of flame at the mech, burning it slightly. Blake and Sun climb to safety before hearing a voice on their scrolls. "Blake! We're in position!". Weiss and Kyle soon leapt from the above highway onto the middle of the road.

She twirled her sword Myrtecaster before posing to strike. By now, all of team RWBY was lined up together. "Hey…." Kyle said softly as he appeared beside Blake, readying his lance. "I'm ready" Cole told Ruby.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby yelled as her and the cat faunus jumped into the air, only for Weiss to create a glyph. Yang quickly jumped into the air and smashes the center, creating an icey mist. Roman turned on the mech's sensors to improve his vision. "Gah! Can't see anything!" he complained."

Checkmate!" Ruby cried.

Weiss and Blake leapt forward and began slashing the sensors, with Weiss stabbing them out. "AAAHH…!." Roman growled as he fired off missiles towards the and Weiss quickly backflipped out of the way of the ran under the mech and as he superheated his battle axe, and sliced a cannon off before it shot an energy blast.

Kyle slashed at the oncoming missiles with his whip but took a direct impact when one exploded near gim. Blake ran forward to protect him and began slicing missiles in half with her weapon, Gambol Shroud. "Ladybug!" Ruby cried suddenly as she proppelled herself forward and began slicing the robot. Yang jumped on Roman's back and began punching it, but he threw her off with the mech's arm. He extended and continued punching her until she flew into a column and crashed into it.

"NO!" Kyle shouted. "Yang!" Blake cried. "Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby yelled to them. "That's what makes her special."

"Uh...what?" Kyle asked. Yang slowly rose up, her eyes were burning red and she began glowing a stunning white. Roman approached her with a confident grin before swinging the mech's arm. To his surprise, Yang caught his punch and destroyed his arms in one swift motion. He quickly stumbled back before kicking the blonde.

Kyle ran behind him and threw his whip at the legs, nearly tripping him. "Bumblebee!" Ruby cried. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud out and caught Yang , letting her use her momentum to swing around and slam into the robot. Roman moved forward, barely missing Yang.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby cried.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice Flower!"

Weiss suddenly creates glyphs on Ruby and Kyle's weapons and they began firing ice dust at the mech, creating ice crystals to slow it.

Blake swung around again on Gambol Shroud and slammed her fist into the cockpit of the robot, sending it into pieces and Roman falling out. "I just got this thing cleaned... " he said angrily as he stood up and dusted himself.

Suddenly Yang fired a shot from a gauntlet at Roman , but a figure dropped in front of him, and shielded the blast with an umbrella. A half pink and half brown girl lowered her umbrella before giving a mischievous smile.

"Whoa.." Kyle thought. "Who...is that?"

"Ladies, Ice Queen... " The thief teased.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would... " Roman began.

The double colored girl gave a curtsy , but only to the enragement of Yang. She ran forward and struck the two, only for them to shatter like a broken mirror. "What the hell?" Kyle said in surprise.

Suddenly a Bullhead ship passed over head, with Roman and the girl inside.

"NO WAY!" Kyle thought.

"I guess he got a new henchman... " Yang said.

Kyle kept picturing her in his head. The pink and brown beauty who had taunted them…..quiet, and mysterious. What did he say her name was. Neo? "Don't do this to yourself" he thought. He walked off towards Blake.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss said suddenly grinning. "No,just... no." Yang said. "What, But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said.

"Well, at least I'm trying!"

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked.

" AND Cole…?" Yang added.

Elsewhere.

A Simple Wok Noodle House.

 

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked turning to his two friends.

"Probably" Sun said.

"I shoulda stayed to be with Ruby" Cole thought as he continued stuffing his face with food.


End file.
